The Unofficial Lion King Character Encyclopedia
by Kovukono
Summary: See inside for full summary. Updated to include Shenzi, Nuka, Rindimo Cheetah, Alyssa Meets Sabor, Cheetayta, and Cheetahto, Taka: The Rising Sun, Taka Leaves A Scar, Taka Leaves A Scar II: Tojo's Revenge, and others. More soon.


This was compiled mainly for the reason of being able to archive the hard work of all of the authors faithful to Disney's The Lion King. The first edition of this died in March 1997 while it was being worked on by Dave Morris. I hope that this edition will do better, and to make that happen I need help. This originally started as an effort to archive an entire page of Lion King stories, but obviously failed. My attention shifted to the not-quite-as-dead fanfiction. net. There are more stories on here that I'd care to count, so compiling the entire wealth of TLK fan fiction on my own is out of the question. So I am asking the all of the TLK-faithful authors to help me out by sending me entries of their characters. I will try to update as often as I can, but I also ask not to be flooded with entries. Any help that I receive is greatly appreciated, even if it's pointing out misinformation or mis-alphabetized entries.

Also: THIS IS NOT TO BE REVIEWED! If you have something to contribute, please send it to me via e-mail, which can be found at my author page.

For the readers, this is merely intended to be a directory, not reading material. Some entries are also not complete, due to the story not being finished, or just because of laziness.

The Unofficial Lion King Character Encyclopedia (2nd Ed.)

**Warning: Contains Spoilers**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Characters

Name: "Translation of Name." Species. Summary. Fan fiction: Title of fan fiction character is in.

Adabu: "Courtesy." Lion. Third king of the Genge Lands. Son of Kacha and Eleza. Father of Bavu, Ajiza, and Ovyo. Brother of Mizani and Ewali, half-brother of Mmazinka. He and his sister began to pick up on their father's dislike of their little brother, and began to bully Ewali. He and his sister began to realize the cruelty they were putting Ewali through, and began to be pleasant to him. He still continued to be swayed by his father, becoming more and more like Kacha after Ewali left. He became king after his father died, and made a lioness named Giza his queen. He wasn't content with only having her cubs, and impregnated her sister, Kweu, as well, and received two cubs: Ajiza and Ovyo. He had mixed feelings about it, wanting cubs, but not wanting to give some of his cubs all of the attention while giving others none, just as his father had. Despite his attempts he still treated Ajiza and Ovyo differently than he did Bavu. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Afriti: "Devil, evil spirit." Hyena. Spirit that came back from the dead in Ed's body to mate with the Chosen Mother, in this case Shenzi. Was beaten out of Ed's body by Askari before being being able to do so. Fan fiction: The Chosen

Ahadgna: Lioness. Leader of the anti-adult male Broken-Claw pride. She accepted Banjija and Gatu, thinking they were cubs as they didn't have manes. She was furious when they did have mane hairs the next day, and tried to kill them. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Ahadi: Promise. Lion. King of the Pridelands. Father to Mufasa and Taka. His mate is unnamed officially, but several have been mentioned in fan fictions, the most common being Uru and Urumu. He has appeared in too many fan fictions to count.

Ahnu: Lion. Son to Vanar and Nama. Was prophesied to hold the fate of the Pridelands in his paws. Fell in love with Bakia. Was attacked by Aren, but managed to kill him. Decided to have the pride leave the Pridelands and let it be overrun by the hyenas. Fan fiction: The Lion King IV: The End of a Kingdom

Aiheu: Deity. Often seen as God to all animals, and his name is used in a similar way as "God."

Ajenti: Lioness. Feigned illness in order to see Rafiki to see if he could do something about the drought. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Ajiza: "Delay." Lioness. Daughter of Adabu and Kweu. Sister of Ovyo. Received less attention than her father's other cub, Bavu. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Akalia: Lioness. She became very close to Kube, and became his queen after Ewali left. She helped Ewali overcome his sorrow about the deaths of his cubs. Of Legacies and Cycles

Akasare: "No-name." See Taraju.

Akase: Lioness. Queen of the Pridelands. Mate to Ahadi and mother of Mufasa and Taka. Her heart was broken when Taka ran away, and she was overjoyed when he returned. She watched Ahadi die from Koh'suul, and was mercifully killed by it three days later. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands, The Lion King 3: Tanabi's Return

Akeeto: Lion. Found by Ewali and taken into his pride. He was somewhat of a hothead, yet playful. When Ewali's pride was taken over by Koba, Kifuli, and Dhahabu'mauti, he tried to fight them off and was wounded in the attempt. He was later forced to leave with Ewali and the other males in his pride in order to live. He traveled with Ewali to Kimondo, and the group returned to Kivuli, reinforced by Tau, Cheshi, and Tarna, and drove off the rogues and took back the kingdom. He and Arazia began to develop feelings for each other. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Alba: Lioness. She was tasked with watching over N'ga and Sufa as cubs when Chakula was unable to. She was trapped in her cave by an earthquake for five days with the cubs. Having no milk, she fed them from the veins in her foreleg and kept the cubs alive, dying in her sacrifice. The red alba flower was named after her. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Alembi: Lion. Mate to Makani, father of Mufasa and Taka. He and Makani adopted Taka after his mother died. Fan fiction: A Brotherly Bond

Alyssa: Human. She was adopted by Shenzi, and therefore was the sister of Ed, Banzai, and T. She was chased by Sabor, Cheetayta, and Cheetahto until she finally learned to face her fear with the help of T and Kaa, finally getting rid of the three cheetahs. Fan fiction: Alyssa meets Sabor, Cheetayta, and Cheetahto

Amani: "Peace." Lion. King of the Starlight Lands. Father of Nakita and Orissah. Had a weakness for adopting cubs. He took in Nakita after he found her in the Starlight Lands. He took in Kube, naming him a prince of the Starlight Lands. He took in Ewali as his son, and named him a prince as well and cared for him deeply. He was very understanding of his adopted son, and gave him many experiences that his previous father never did. However, his relationship with Ewali became strained as they developed different outlooks on raising cubs. He finally realized his mistakes, but he did so too late, finding out that Ewali wanted to leave and start his own pride. Amani let him go with his blessing, and began to train Kube to be king after him. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Amarakah: Hyena. Mother of Takyla. Leader of the hyenas at the time of Avina's death. She utterly ignored Shaka's protests about acting on Avina's death, leading him to take action upon himself. When Ahadi came to investigate Shaka's disappearance and Avina's death, Amarakah was unrepentant for her actions. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands, King of Hearts

Amerilander: See Meric.

Anisa: Lioness. Babysitter for Sannvu and Mahamid. Later went to the jungle with Natera and Mahamid. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Anisha: Lioness. Great and powerful shaman. Scar appealed to her for help in getting revenge for his loss of the throne. She let him use her body, and he used it to curse Nesa so that whatever she touched died. She had no regrets about letting him control her body to do the horrible things, and he agreed that he would give it back to her once he had destroyed the pride of Pride Rock. She appeared to Kya a week later of her own free will, mocking her about her daughter's predicament and how she regretted nothing. She/Scar appeared to Nesa a year later, showing her that Nesa couldn't kill her by touching her. She drew a map for Nesa where she could find the Spirit waters that would lift the curse, and told her she would meet her there. Years later when Nesa left to go to the waters, Anisha/Scar attacked the Pridelands with the help of Anisha's pride, which was also Ezima's. She waited on the edge of Pride Rock for Nesa to return and she/Scar were so wrapped up in their thoughts of the future that they didn't notice Nesa, and was pushed to her death by her. Fan fiction: The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Ansom: Tortoise. Mate to Trosia. He gave Meric his name. When Meric returned to the Pridelands, Ansom had met Trosia and had three children. Fan fiction: The Chronicler's Story—Simba's Journey, The Chronicler's Story 2—The Rift

Arazia: Lioness. Adopted daughter of Ewali and Nakita. Adopted sister of Jemasi, Machwa, Samawati, and Ugas. She was mistreated by her family and ran away. She was found badly injured by Ewali and was almost immediately adopted by him. She found great comfort in her new family and grew up to be a strong lioness. She began to develop feelings for Akeeto. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Aren: Lion. Mate to Vitani, father to Vanar. He convinces Taran that he can help Taran become king, so long as Taran kills Vanar. Is sold out by Taran and escapes into the Outlands. Raises a hyena army and comes back to kill all of the lions in Pride Rock. Is thrown to his death by Ahnu. Fan fictions: The Lion King III: Kovu and Kiara's Pride, The Lion King III—Part II: What Happened the Time When Taran Was Missing, The Lion King IV: The End of a Kingdom

Ariko: Lion. Mate of Bayngo. Leader of a nomadic pride. He and his mate gave up their five of their daughters to Shyla and Monagbor's pride, hoping that they would help the pride carry on. He also gave his cub, Cheasala, to be betrothed to Kusa. Fan fiction: The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala

Asari: Lioness. Daughter of Mpande and Haja, sister of Shujaa. Possibly had feelings for Akasare, and was most likely distraught over news of Akasare's death. Was exiled by Dingane due to there being too many lions in Lakeside Pride. Met Sicwele, who charmed her and left her to die when she was wounded. Was found by Shetani and Gakan, who kept a watch on her until she died. As her last wish she requested that Shetani kill Sicwele for her father's death. Fan fictions: Goodbye, Morals

Ashuma: Lion. King of White-Feather Pride. He took over the pride from Tambi, and had many cubs. He became more and more paranoid as he grew older, knowing that someday a rogue would come to depose him as he had done to Tambi. The paranoia became so advanced he actually became a danger to his own cubs, even striking one of their eyes out in. He was killed by Chaska and Chaska's friend. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Askari: "Mercenary, soldier." First sighting: Sister of Shenzi. She cared deeply for Ed and helped get his body back from Afriti. Fan fictions: The Chosen.

Second sighting: Lion. Son of Kubwa and Tamu, sister to Mwana. His childhood love was Wimbo. An extremely skilled rogue warrior from the Outlands whose family was killed by Zira as she expanded the borders of her section of the Outlands. His only wish was to kill Zira. He fled from Xan and Umla's pride into the Pridelands, where he was found by Simba and told of Zira's death. He fell in love with Vitani after he joined Simba's pride. Fan fictions: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Asumini: "Jasmine." Lioness. Njaa's lover. Mated with him and gave birth to Winda. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Aurora: Lioness. Princess of the Boulder of Strength. Daughter of Mangel and Singa and sister to Timba and Runu. Fun-loving as a cub, she grew up to be extremely interested in spiritual matters, and spent endless hours with Rafiki. She tried to help Runu defeat Shyla and her "family," but failed to stop them from killing Runu and escaping. She took Rafiki's post as shaman. She was attacked by Shyla again in another attempt to kill Baynarr. She took Shyla back to Pride Rock after capturing her with Pala's help. After Shyla came to her senses, Aurora tried to comfort her for what she had done. She had a vision of presenting Shyla's cub alongside Shyla and a blurred male. When Cheasala couldn't make up her mind whether to stay or go, Aurora tried to help her decide. She told the story of Uhäki to the pride. She also assumed that the cause of the falling stars was from the evil from Ezima's rebellion. She prophesied that Nesa would end Pride Rock, but most likely through lack of a mate. Fan fiction: The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir, The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala, The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki, The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Avina: Lioness. Mate to Shaka, mother of Elanna and Sarabi. A skilled huntress. She was killed by a band of hyenas while stalking a hartebeest, and her death eventually resulted in the hyena's exile from the Pridelands. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands, King of Hearts

Baba: See Mabatu (second sighting).

Bahari: Lion. Son of Koriche. He was Kya's betrothed. When he and Kya went out to explore and met Lacchelo, he immediately dislike Lacchelo. When he learned of Lacchelo and Kya meeting in secret, he hated Lacchelo all the more for taking his betrothed. He ran back to Pride Rock, telling Quwin'go and Thuraia that their daughter was being raped and held hostage by Lacchelo, and that he was going to kill Kya. He later stumbled upon Ezima's rebellion, and was trapped by Lacchelo. He escaped with Kya's help, and apologized to her about lying. He later became Kya's mate and had a daughter, Nesa. Fan fiction: The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Bakia: "To remain behind." Lion. Lion from the Outlands whose parents were killed when she was a cub. Wandered about the Outlands until she came to the Pridelands. Fell in love with Ahnu. Fan fictions: The Lion King IV: The End of a Kingdom

Banjija: Lioness. Son of Ashuma and Kinara, brother of Meersha and Kasha. He picked on Gatu and ridiculed him for his stutter. He woke up one night when he heard Meersha's scream and arrived to find Meersha with Gatu. He assumed Gatu was hurting Meersha, and attacked him for it. He was found by his mother and told to hide in his old den with Gatu and Meersha. His mother told him to leave, as it was no longer safe when the pride was taken over. He traveled with Meersha and Gatu for several days, and was forced, despite his many protests, to become a scavenger. They met Unaro, who told them they could get food from a pride, so long as they got rid of the little manes they had. When he removed Banjija's mane, he told him that Gatu was moving in on Meersha, and Banjija asked him to hurt Gatu. He was shocked when Unaro took the deal a step further and told them he wouldn't let Meersha go until hey brought him back food. He and Gatu obediently went to the Broken-Claw pride, where they were fed, but were chased away the next day when some of their manes grew back. They were rescued by Gali, who also rescued Meersha. He learned to hunt from Meersha gradually. One day the three of them found Lusala. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Banzai: He is one of the three main hyenas in The Lion King and The Lion King 1 ½. He has also been hinted at being in love with Shenzi in the movies, and has had several fan fictions written about their relationship.

Bavu: "Power, strength." Lion. Son of Adabu and Giza. Was proud to be Adabu's son and his heir, and promised his father to not follow in his or his grandfather's pawsteps. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Bayna: Lioness. Mate to Ashuma, mother of Lusala and Pashi. She argued in Ashuma's favor when the pride declared that he was mad. She tried to save her cubs when Chaska began his slaughter, but only managed to save Lusala. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Bayngo: Lioness. Mate of Ariko. Leader of a nomadic pride. She gave six of her daughters to Monagbor's pride, including her youngest cub, Cheasala, who was betrothed to Kusa, in an attempt to repopulate the pride and help out the older lions. Fan fiction: The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala

Baynarr: Lion. Son of Timba and Larka. He was attacked by Shyla, but managed to escape while Runu and Aurora fought her. He ran back to the den with the news of the attack. He was attacked by Shyla again, but was saved this time by Aurora and Pala. When he had grown up he escorted Pala back to her jungle. Fan fiction: The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir, The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala

Beesa: Lioness. Sister of Isha, Mother of Lisani. While starving under Scar, she caught a rat and unselfishly gave it all to her daughter. Because of her daughter's starvation she attempted to kill an elephant for Lisani, and was killed in the attempt. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Bhetu: Bat-eared fox under Ahadi's reign. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Blihi: Cheetah. Brother of Shli'hi and Kishi. They were cubs wandering around the wilderness. They met Kublia and helped him grow into a strong, fast lion. He and his brothers followed Kublia to the Pridelands to support him as he took back his kingdom. Fan fiction: The Fire Inside, Judgment Day

Bondu: Lion. Son of Ashuma and an unknown lioness. He teased Gatu relentlessly. He was the first to die in Chaska's extermination of all the cubs. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Brisa: Lioness. Mother of Taili. Fan fiction: The Lost Lion

Busara: "Wisdom." Lion. Son to Dhahabu and Mahiri. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Chad: Human. Friend of the lions of Pride Rock. He helped Littlefoot recover from his injuries from the hyena attack. Fan fictions: The New Friends

Chagina: "Bold." Lioness. Daughter of Raufu and Mizani. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Chakula: Lioness. Mate to Ramalah, mother of N'ga and Sufa. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Chaska: Lion. Rogue who killed Ashuma and took over Ashuma's pride with the help of his friend. His first order of business was to kill every cub. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Cheasala: Lioness. Daughter of Ariko and Bayngo. She was made Kusa's betrothed when her parents gave her and five of her willing sisters to Shyla and Monagbor's pride. She didn't know about her parents giving her away, and was extremely upset when she woke up and found out. She ran away from Pride Rock, and met Simba's spirit, who accidentally told her about the elephant graveyard and tried to convince her to stay. Later, when her parents came back and offered her the choice of staying or leaving she couldn't make up her mind and ran off. Simba appeared to her again and convinced her to stay. When Kusa ran away she worried herself sick about him, and when he came back she realized she loved him. They had two cubs: Zariy and Quwin'go. When Quwin'go ran off she devoted the entire pride to looking for him, but never found him. When he came home of his own accord, she was overjoyed. She died peacefully with Kusa, Onay, and Corga. Fan fiction: The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala, The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki, The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Cheeko: Lion. Son of Ke'acha and Kisasian. Blind from birth. His father said he was a burden and to be exiled as soon as he came of age due to his blindness. He began to hate his father for ignoring him. He met Simba in the Pridelands and became his friend. He later ran into Rafiki's tree and had his eyes given sight by Rafiki. When he told his mother happily about his sight, Kisasian heard as well. He went to tell Simba, only to see him in the stampede. He ran into Scar, who sent him back home. Fan fiction: Kisasian's Son

Cheetahto: Cheetah. One of the characters from _The Timon and Pumbaa Show_. He and Cheetayta are the smartest characters on the show.

Cheetayta: Cheetah. One of the characters from _The Timon and Pumbaa Show_. She and Cheetahto are the smartest characters on the show.

Cheshi: "Comical." Lion. Was adopted as a cub by Amani. He wanted to leave with Ewali for the Starlight Lands, and did go, settling with the rest of Ewali's new pride in Kivuli. He became good friends with Tau, and was welcoming to all cubs that Ewali took in. When Ugas began to disturb Tau so much that Tau was on the verge of a breakdown, Cheshi became angry, wanting to do something about it, even though he was powerless. He felt no pity as Ugas was cast out.

His life began to become easier as he found Sundari, who he happily married. The two of them moved out of Kivuli and to the borders of Kimondo, Tau generously letting them stay there. He was approached by Ewali to help him take back Kivuli, which had been lost to rogues. Cheshi left Kimondo to help, and with Tau, Ewali, and Tarna, drove the rogues out. Afterwards he returned to Kimondo. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Chioke: Lion. Cub of Broken-Claw Pride. He attacked Banjija and Gatu when they were revealed to be adults. He held on to Banjija all the way to the water hole, and was finally tossed back to his Ahadgna by Banjija. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Chisan: Lion. King of the Jungle Pridelands. Mate to Sarafina and father of Nala. He was forced to leave the Pridelands and go back to his domain without Sarafina, as she wouldn't leave her pride. He came back again to try to persuade her, and discovered he had a daughter. She refused to leave, and he was forced to go back to his pride without her. Fan fiction: Bittersweet Farewell, The Father of Nala, Sarafina and Chisan

Chochota: "To burn oneself." Lioness in Amani's pride. She left with Ewali's new pride and settled down in the Starlight Lands. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

The Chronicler: See Meric.

Chukizo: "Disgusting thing." See Ewali.

Chusuka: Lioness. Daughter of Tambi and Kinara, half-sister of Meersha, Banjija, and Kasha, mate of Ashuma, mother of Toga. She always believed Ashuma was her father, and was shocked when she discovered he wasn't. She was horrified when she learned that Ashuma had to die someday. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Cirol: Elephant who blocked the waterhole and prevented anyone from drinking from it because he had a small tree branch stuck in his foot. He was reported to Ahadi by several animals, all of whom only cared about getting to their water. He had the branch removed by Mufasa, and happily left the waterhole. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar

Corga: Monkey. He befriended Kusa when he ran away. When Kusa got into trouble with hippos, Corga was sent to Pride Rock to prove that Kusa was actually a prince. After he brought Shyla and Monagbor to their son, he was invited to stay at Pride Rock. He died peacefully years later. Fan fiction: The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala, The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki, The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Cur: Hyena. Shenzi's former mate. He wanted revenge on her for scarring her face. He helped Scar regain control of the hyenas and create an army. Was killed by Banzai. Fan fictions: Hyena Love

Daba: Lioness. Daughter of Ashuma and an unknown lioness. Escaped Chaska's slaughter, and was later found by Naynana and Lusala. He was killed by an ostrich in a nesting area. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Dagona: Hyena. Daughter of Genasi, sister of Shetani. She took Shetani's place on the hunt while her sister took time off to mate, inadvertently framing her sister for murder. Fan fiction: The Egg

Dala: Lioness. Mother of Sarafina. She suggested the arrangement for the betrothal of the cubs. When Shiava died she attempted to comfort Meric. When Meric was having difficulty working up the courage to ask Sarafina to marry him, she gave him that courage. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Dalila: Meerkat. Befriended Morowa in the jungle. Came back to the Pridelands with Morowa, and married Timon and had three children, Kimya, Kinah, and Kondo. She and Timon returned to the jungle with Mahamid and Natera. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Dashu: Lion. King of White-Feather Pride. He was overthrown by Tambi. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Desein: Lioness. Former Outlander. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Dhahabu: "Gold." Lion. King of the Pridelands. Simba's great-great-great-grandfather. Son of Mfalme and Malkia. Mated with Mahiri and fathered three sons: Makani, Busara, and Mohatu. Went to war with the Wahamiji, and overcame them in a brutal battle. Was forced to kill Kuchinja, but allowed Kuchinja's son to marry his sister. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Dhahabu'mauti: "Golden death." Rogue lion. Friend of Koba and Kifuli. He teamed up with them to take Kivuli for their own. He and his friends were deposed only two months after their takeover by Ewali, Cheshi, Tau, and Tarna. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Diadra: Cheetah. Sister to Lexian. Her family came to the Pridelands because of a drought. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Dingane: Lion. Usurper to the throne of Lakeside Pride. Brother of Mpande. Ruthless and violent. He left Mpande's pride for an unknown reason. He met Sicwele, and they traveled together until they found Akasare. Dingane never regarded Akasare as more than a tool. He attacked and killed Mpande after it was clear that Sicwele and Akasare couldn't do it alone, and left Akasare for dead. He exiled Asari on the reasoning that there were too many lionesses and someone had to go. He led the attack on Tshingwayo's pride, and was forced to retreat to Lakeside when the attack when wrong. He was unwilling to leave Lakeside when Tshingwayo's pride attacked in retaliation, and was carried to the Outlands unconscious on Akasare's back. He was later killed by Akasare when Akasare decided to change the Outlands. Fan fiction: Goodbye, Morals

Dingis: Lion. He was furious when he found his dying daughter, who falsely told him in her dying breath that it was Shetani that murdered him. He set out to kill Shetani because of it. Fan fiction: The Egg

Dotty: An Outlander lioness known for having dots under her right eye. She has no official status as a Disney character, but she has been named in numerous fan fictions for the dots underneath her eye.

First sighting: Friend of Zira's. Fan fiction: Nala: My Father's Madness

Ed: Hyena. Mentally retarded, he can only speak in laughter. Of relation to Shenzi and Banzai.

Elanna: Lioness. Daughter of Avina, sister to Sarabi. Mate to Taka.

First sighting: She had a childhood crush on Mufasa, but grew to love Taka, and could see no wrong in him no matter how twisted his actions became. She died in cubbirth, giving Taka a dead son. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Second sighting: She did not die in cubbirth. She wished to put Simba on trial for killing Scar. When Simba and Nala escaped she led the party to lead Simba and Nala back to Pride Rock for continuation of the trial. Fan fiction: King of Hearts

Elekaza: Lioness. Daughter of Walinda. Adopted sister of Ewali. She cared about her brother very much, and comforted him, despite being teased by other cubs. She did everything she could to help her brother, and was killed by Kacha as punishment to her mother for letting Ewali leave the kingdom. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

The Elephant Graveyard: Land where the hyenas were banished to by a former king of the Pridelands. It has been described in many ways, but the following description from Loa probably does the most justice.

"People gave up trying to describe places like the Elephant Graveyard a long time ago. Instead, they try to compare it. Some say, 'Hey, maybe it's a heated up New York, with more bones and less casinos'. Others say, 'No, it's what Hell would be like if you cooled it down a bit and covered the demons in fur'. Still others say, 'No, it's more like a dung heap that has evolved its own life-forms'.

The hyenas who inhabit it have also given up trying to describe it. Instead, they try to excuse it. They say, 'Yes, it is smelly, and yes, it is an overcrowded little phole of a territory, and yes, it is the last place in Africa that we want to be, but you have to admit, no lion in their right mind would come here.'"

Eleza: "To explain." Lioness. Mate to Kacha. Daughter of Eusi. Mother of Adabu, Mizani, and Ewali. Came with her mother to the Genge Lands seeking shelter. She became close friends with Kacha, and helped him learn to disregard his father's teachings of violence. She often calmed down her mate's temper, being the voice of reason. Though she loved cubs, she had difficulty giving birth, the first litter being entirely stillborn, and the second litter having only Adabu and Mizani surviving. She died giving birth to Ewali. She appeared to him as a ghost later, telling him how proud she was of him. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Entwidemela: Lion. Cub found by Ewali in the savannah. Called 'Mela for short. He was forced to leave with Ewali and the other males in his pride in order to live. He traveled with Ewali to Kimondo, and the group returned to Kivuli, reinforced by Tau, Cheshi, and Tarna, and drove off the rogues and took back the kingdom. He began to realize his feelings for Jemasi, but they faded after her affair with Mizuka, his relationship with her being only one of friendship again. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Erevu: "Clever." Lion. Brother to Rashi. Was found as a cub by Mufasa. His family was attacked by hyenas and only he and his brother escaped. They were instructed by their mother to find Sarabi. Erevu's brother died after delivering him to Sarabi. Erevu was brought up alongside Simba experiencing all of Simba's cubhood. He pushed off a cliff into a stampede by Scar. After Mufasa saved Simba, he went back for Erevu. When Scar threw Mufasa off the cliff, Erevu was still in Mufasa's mouth. Erevu was chased from the Pridelands as Simba was. He tried to rescue Simba from vultures after he fainted, but fainted himself. He was found by Gina, and taken in by her pride. He met a cub his age named Patricia, who he grew up with. He was found by Rafiki, who told him to go help Simba save the Pridelands. He and Patricia joined up with Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa save the Pridelands. After Scar was defeated, Erevu discovers the Patricia and he were both survivors of the hyena attack on his family, and are betrothed. Fan fiction: The Last of a Pride

Eusi: "Black." Lioness. Mother of Eleza. Brought her daughter to the Genge Lands seeking shelter. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles.

Ewali: Lion. First king of Kivuli. Mate to Nakita. Son of Kacha and Eleza. Brother of Adabu and Mizani. Father of Nyota'kauta, Ryoko, Sadiki, Ugas, and Wingu. His mother died while giving birth to him, which drew Kacha's anger down upon him. His father named him Chukizo and thrust him upon Walinda to take care of. Walinda named him Shade, and as a caring mother to him. He loved Walinda as a mother and her daughter Elekaza as a sister. He very much wanted his father and siblings to love him, and did all that he could to be near them, despite their cruelty to him, even lying by their side while they were asleep. His siblings began to be kinder to him, but his father's anger continued to increase, finally giving Ewali a horrible wound on his leg which scarred him physically and mentally for life. Ewali left the Genge Lands almost immediately after that with Walinda's help. He was found by Amani, and was accepted into his pride and given the new name Ewali as a representation of his real and surrogate mother. He met Amani's daughter Nakita and instantly fell in love with her. Along with his feelings for Nakita, his feelings for Amani as a father also deepened, Amani being everything to Ewali that Kacha was not. However, he never forgot the Genge Lands and all of the lions he had known.

His new life truly began when his feelings for Nakita took form in five cubs: Nyota'kauta, Ryoko, Sadiki, Ugas, and Wingu. He cared very much for his cubs, and was worried when Ryoko and Wingu became ill, and was just as immensely relieved as he was worried when they recovered. He was crushed when they became ill again. When they were sick, his true mother and father appeared to him as ghosts, saying they were proud of him and sorry about the circumstances that drove him out of the Genge Lands. Ewali forgave his father for what he did, and didn't want them to leave, though they did. He was also informed that Ryoko and Wingu would not make it, but he still suffered when they joined his parents shortly later. However, they were only the first of Ewali's cubs to leave. Nyota'kauta left to look for her departed sisters, and was never seen by a devastated Ewali again. After that, Sadiki also became ill and passed away.

His relationship with Amani grew worse as Amani wasn't able to provide answers to Ewali's questions, but in Ewali's eyes was more than able to critique his parenting skills. Ewali began to feel more and more like he didn't fit in, and finally decided that he had to leave the Starlight Lands and make a new home for himself. He and his new pride finally decided to stay in a new place that Ewali christened "Kivuli." He found Jani and Hekaya, who he appointed as his majordomos. He eventually let five cubs into his pride: Shara, Sheena, Tarna, Tau, and Zarmu.

Ewali became more and more disappointed in his son, Ugas, who was becoming more and more, in Ewali's eyes, unfit to be the prince. When Ugas decided that he was old enough to take Kilwa as his mate and adopt a cub, despite the fact that he wasn't a full-grown lion, Ewali decided that Ugas couldn't be allowed to be the prince, and said that a cub in Nakita's second litter would be his heir. Ewali grew even more disappointed in Ugas when Ugas adopted three more cubs, Shara, Tarna, and Zarmu, when he was spending very little time with Tau as it was. Ewali was very worried about his son's worsening attitude.

Ewali finally decided to tell Ugas that he was not the heir any longer, and was attacked by Ugas when he did so. Ewali managed to fight off Ugas, but became sadly convinced of his son being beyond salvage. He banished Ugas with much regret. When his son returned, apologizing and expecting to be made the heir once again, Ewali turned him away again, only, to his great pain and horror, to find his body a few days later at the bottom of a cliff, the scene obviously showing that Ugas suffered before he died.

His life began to be more peaceful after Ugas's death as he watched Tau, Tarna, and Cheshi grow up and leave his kingdom to create ones of their own. He found three more cubs, Akeeto, Entwidemela, and Mguuyasiku, and watched his pride flourish. He was asked by Kesha to give her cubs, which he did, despite anger on the part of his mate, Nakita, and his daughter, Jemasi. The peace was broken as he left to bring Machwa back home, who had impulsively decided to see Tau. When Ewali returned with Machwa, he found his pride taken over by Kifuli, Koba, and Dhahabu'mauti. He left with the other males in his pride and went to Kimondo, seeking help from Tau, Cheshi, and Tarna. He returned with them and took back his pride.

Ewali's life was struck by tragedy again only one month later as one of the rogues, Kifuli, raped his daughter and heir, Samawati. Ewali felt that it was his fault that his daughter had suffered, as he could have killed Kifuli when he took back his lands. He demanded that Samawati's cub, Nakisisa, be treated decently, as a true member of the pride, and not shunned and cast out like he was as a cub. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Ezima: Lioness. Mother of Lacchelo. She organized a rebellion against Pride Rock, using her son to gain the trust of the princess. After her son failed to come through on any of her plans she decided to give up on taking over Pride Rock and, despite her earlier promise to her son, that Kya must die. When she learned Lacchelo really did love Kya she killed him without a second thought. Years later she took her place in Anisha's pride and attacked Pride Rock, but was beaten back. Fan fiction: The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Fabana: Hyena. Mate to Jalkort, mother of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. She was rescued by a man named Edward, and taken home by him. She killed his dog when the dog swiped out her eye, and was driven away for it. She remembered that Edward saved her, and named her son after him. She was shown mercy by Ahadi when he came to avenge Avina and Shaka because she was pregnant. She encountered Taka when he decided to die, and advised him to go back to the Pridelands, and asked him to one day lift the ban on hyenas. She was there to comfort him when he Sarabi married Mufasa, and told him about Roh'kash, the hyenic name for Aiheu. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Fading Light: Lioness. Zira's eldest daughter. She went for a swim one morning and came back to find her family gone. She wandered away from the Pridelands, doomed to be forgotten by all. Fan fiction: Fading Light

Fasthene: Lion. Son of Kovu and Kiara, brother of Thulan. Fan fiction: The Chronicler's Story 2—The Rift

Feraga: "Privacy, secret." Lioness. The best huntress in Kina Mwasi. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Fujo: "Chaos." Lion. Born to Kiara and Kovu, twin brother of Taraju. Has a happy-go-lucky personality, but is more than able to be serious. He discovers Taraju in the Outlands years after his disappearance and brings him back to Pride Rock. When Taraju decides to give himself up to the remains of Lakeside Pride Fujo tries to stop him every step of the way. Fujo brought back Taraju's body after he died. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy, Morals

Futahi: "Good luck." Lioness. He was found alone in the savannah by Ewali. He was overjoyed when Ewali took him in. He began to develop a bond with Samawati, but passed away due to sleeping sickness when he was an adolescent. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Gakan: Hyena. Son of Gosatu. After he left his clan as hyenic custom dictated, he wandered about for years searching for another clan to join, but no one would accept him due to his large size. He finally stumbled upon Shetani, and helped her get food. He also hunted for her once she had injured her leg, and stayed with her from that point on out of love. When he and Shetani stumbled upon Asari, he was all for killing Asari then and there. When Asari died and he was tasked with the choice of eating or going with Shetani, he chose Shetani. Fan fiction: The Egg, Goodbye, Morals

Gali: Hippo. She nicely informed Meersha, Gatu, and Banjija about the migration of the prey before her father chased them away. She got them a carcass the next day. She later rescued Banjija and Gatu from Broken-Claw Pride, and then rescued Meersha from Unaro. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Garofé: Mandrill. Shaman of the Strengthlands. Brother of Rafiki. He and Rafiki went separate ways when they were young. He advised Zaraku of the danger of Singa meeting the Pridelanders, and also of the numbers of Outsiders in his pride. Years later when Singa met Mangel again he tried to make her leave, but was interrupted by Rafiki. He chased Rafiki away, and what occurred is unknown. Years later he caught Singa and Mangel together, and after informing Singa that she was unfit to be with Mangel, he ran off to the Strengthlands to tell the former Outsiders of this. When Mangel tried to speak reason to the invading Outsiders, he attacked Mangel. A blow intended to kill Mangel was blocked by Singa. When the prides were reunited, he was forgiven, but was given heavy restrictions. When Mangel and Singa left to rule the Boulder of Strength, he announced to them that he was deeply sorry and that he felt he was unfit to present Singa's cub. After the presentation he left the Strengthlands forever. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: A Clash of Kingdoms, The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio

Gatu: Lion. Son of Ashuma and an unknown lioness. Had a stutter that caused him to be picked on relentlessly by the other cubs. He playfully pounced his father who swiped his eye out due to his mental instability. This only led to more taunting. He followed Meersha when she left to see the Benighted Water, and was attacked by Banjija, who thought Gatu was trying to hurt Meersha. He was taken away along with Meersha and Banjija to their old den, and was then told he had to leave so that he wouldn't be killed by the new leaders of the pride. He fled with Meersha and Banjija, and was forced to become a scavenger. They met Unaro, who offered to remove their manes for them so they could get food from an anti-adult male pride. He discovered his stutter was finally gone right before he got his mane removed by Unaro, and also his tail tuft. He tried to resist, but Unaro was too big. He left to get food for Unaro when he told them he wouldn't let Meersha go until they brought some back. They were accepted into the pride, but were chased away the next day when their manes began to grow back. They were rescued by Gali, who also rescued Meersha. Over the next few months he learned how to hunt from Meersha. One day the three of them found Lusala. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Genasi: Hyena. Mother of Shetani and Dagona. She made very sure that her daughter was raised decently. Her efforts were ruined when Shetani was framed for murder and was forced leave her home. Fan fiction: The Egg

Gina: Lioness. She found Erevu in the desert and took him into her pride. Fan fiction: The Last of a Pride

Giza: "Darkness." First sighting: Lion. The first ruler of the Pridelands. Was very cruel, and was attacked by Mkase when he was going to rape a female cheetah. He exiled Mkase and Sisasi for this. When they returned years later begging for forgiveness he killed Mkase, justifying it by claiming Mkase was trying to usurp the throne. Had six sons, and was killed by Mfalme out of revenge. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Second sighting: Lioness. Mate to Adabu. Sister of Kweu. Mother of Bavu. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Ghera: "Jealousy." Cheetah. Born to parents who rebelled against the clan in an attempt to overthrow it. Was taken in by the clan leader and raised, being taught that his only purpose was to serve the clan. Led the clan in an attack on Pride Rock, saying that the lions couldn't be trusted with ruling. Killed Simba and an unknown number of lionesses and attempted to cubnap Fujo before being killed by Kovu. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy, Morals

Gopa: Stork who notices everything in the Pridelands. Helped look for Taka when he ran away. When Taka became king he took Zazu's place. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Gosatu: Hyena. Mother of Gakan. Taught Gakan all of his manners and ways to show respect to females, as well as some excellent life lessons as well. Fan fiction: The Egg

Goshi: "Weather." Lioness who first joined the Kina Mwasi, but came back to the Pridelands. She unwittingly lets Tanabi discover his power of night voices. Hates cubs. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Haja: "Desire." Lioness. Mate to Mpande, mother to Shujaa. Fan fiction: Morals

Hârdlayje: Lioness. Daughter of Ariko and Bayngo, sister to Cheasala. Fan fiction: The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala

Hekaya: "Legend." Sunbird. She became Ewali's second majordomo after she came to Kivuli after a fight with her family. She and Jani became very close. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Helalu: Lioness. Mate to Ashuma. She was Ashuma's closest mate, but even she was convinced of his insanity. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Irawh: Zebra. Member of Kwennoir's herd. He didn't like Quwin'go, and was banished to the other side of the land for his actions toward Quwin'go. He was later saved by Quwin'go, but he hated Quwin'go because he was now free, but couldn't be part of a herd. He attacked Quwin'go for this years later, but was chased away by Uhäki. Fan fiction: The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Isha: Lioness in Ahadi's pride. She accompanied Ahadi to investigate Avina's death. When she sunned herself Taka took to admiring her poses. When Kako came to the pride she loved her like a sister, and treated Kako's son, Mabatu, the same way. She learned Mabatu loved her despite their difference in age and made love to him the night before he was sent away. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Imani: "Faith." Elder lioness. Killed in the cheetah attack on Pride Rock. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy

Jahili: "Cruel." Lion. Son of Kuchinja. Was raised to kill Mfalme. Loved Mfalme's daughter, Taraji, and mated with her. When his father discovered this, he was disowned. When Taraji discovered he was Kuchinja's son, she abandoned him as well. When he met her during the Wahamiji's attack on Dhahabu's pride, they saw each other differently and worked together to attempt to stop the battle. Jahili was forced to attack his father. After the battle, Jahili was married to Taraji. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Jahi: "North Pole." Hornbill. Son of Zazu and Lerato. Looks like Zazu. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Jahina: Lion. Adopted son of Mufasa. His life was almost the same as Simba's. Mufasa found him trapped in thorns and brought him home to care for as a son. He and Mufasa became good friends through mirror events of Simba's life. Jahina discovered Scar's conspiracy, but was too late to stop it. He fled into the Outlands after being pursued by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed and stayed there for years, feeling as though he had betrayed Mufasa by not returning to tell Pride Rock the truth about the stampede. He returned years later after Rafiki told him Scar was dead, and was welcomed warmly. Fan fiction: The Friend of a King

Jakta: Lioness. Scar's new mate. She came up with the idea of invading the Pridelands when Scar realized that Vitani wasn't going to kill Mufasa. Fan fiction: Unknown Past

Jalkort: Hyena. Mate to Fabana, Father of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. He killed Avina and ate her, and was killed by Shaka for doing so. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Jani: "Leaf." Sunbird. He became Ewali's majordomo in Kivuli. He found Hekaya, who he asked Ewali to let stay in the kingdom and become a second majordomo. The two sunbirds became very close. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Jarimon: Lion. Zira's mate before Scar. He was exiled by the hyenas under Scar's rule. He later returned to them offering them the Pridelands if the hyenas killed Simba and Kiara. Ambushed Natera in the jungle along with several hyenas. After the ambush failed he followed the Pridelanders back to Simba, and learned that Zira's killer was actually married to his son, Kovu. He fought Kovu, and left after Kovu beat him. The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Jemasi: Lioness. Mate to Mizuka. Daughter of Ewali and Nakita. Mother of Nyathera. Sister of Machwa, Samawati, and Ugas. She was somewhat physically weak. As she grew up she began to become more and more out of touch, feeling that there was no one she could share her feelings with about being the last cub of the last litter, or about the stress of the two months under the rogues that had deposed Ewali, or about Ewali being the father of cubs that were Kesha's, not her mother's. She found Mizuka in the forest, and he offered her the opportunity to talk, which no one else had. She followed him back to his temporary shelter, and quickly developed feelings of love toward him, and made love to him, hoping to hide her loneliness in the act. She parted with him the next day, knowing he could never be accepted into the pride. She happily bore his cub and named it Nyathera. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kaa: The same snake from _The Jungle Book_. He taught Alyssa to face her fear. Fan fiction: Alyssa Meets Sabor, Cheetayta, and Cheetahto

Kacha: "To be rough." Lion. Second king of the Genge Lands. Son of Kijicho and Kinyangalika. Mate to Eleza. Father of Adabu, Mizani, Ewali, and Mmazinka. Brother of Kijakazi. Despite his father's teachings, he began to shy away from violence, and was helped by Eleza. He grew up to be hotheaded, and assumed the throne after his father died. Even with his mate's tolerance, he still refused to have male cubs that weren't his in the pride. He loved Eleza passionately, and was devastated when she died giving birth to Ewali. He blamed Ewali for her death, and denounced him immediately as a son. He gave him to Walinda to care for, naming Ewali "Chukizo." He despised Ewali with every fiber of his being, the cub only being a painful memory of his deceased mate. He wanted to hurt Ewali badly, his desire for it escalating to physical violence instead of just verbal abuse. He knew his abuse was wrong, and tried to ease his anger by clawing the walls of his den. His temper still showed, and he continued to lash out at Ewali, at one point nearly ripping off his son's leg. When he learned his son had left the kingdom, he killed Elekaza to punish Walinda for helping Ewali leave. Even after months had passed after Ewali's disappearance, he still felt no better about Eleza's death. He tried to find comfort in a lioness, Zinga, though they openly only wanted each other for comfort, not love. They had a cub, Mmazinka. Unfortunately, Kacha died an early death, the same as his father. He appeared as a ghost to Ewali later, apologizing for the things he had done in life. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kadio: Lion. Brother to Sekeita and Tanko. He killed Kamau on Scar's order. He helped cubnap Timba, Runu, and Shyla, and was later named uncle to the cubs by Sekeita. He and Sekeita were forced to hide with the cubs once they were found by Pala. They ended up in the Elephant Graveyard. He went back to the Strengthlands and lured the kings and queens into a trap intended to kill them. When the plan went wrong he ran away with Tanko and Sekeita to the Dusklands. He and his brother held Vitani down while Sekeita killed her as "an example" for Shyla. He later went to the Pridelands along with Shyla to kill her parents, but was forced to leave when the Pride attacked. Years later he came back with Shyla in an attempt to kill Baynarr. He tried again a few days later, but ran off after a lion along with his brother. He and his siblings led one final attack on the royal family, this time with the intention to kill Shyla. He was pushed into a river and drowned. Fan fiction: Darkened Love, The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir

Kafara: "Sacrifice." Lioness killed in the cheetah attack on Pride Rock while attempting to help Majadi back. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy

Kako: Lioness. Mate to Mabatu. She came to the Pridelands seeking asylum. She named her son after his father when the cub was born during a hunt. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Kaia: Lioness. Queen of Kimondo. Mate to Tau. Moved with him to Kimondo. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kaisha: Lioness. Huntress. Fan fiction: Reign of Darkness

Kali: Blunt lioness. She spoke out particularly against Scar and Zira. Fan fiction: Nala: My Father's Madness

Kamau: Lion. Zira's mate. She left him, thinking that she had a chance with Scar, but she came back to use him and make Scar jealous he gladly accepted her. He had Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu with Zira. He got too close to Sekeita for Scar's comfort, and Scar ordered him to be killed by Tanko and Kadio. Fan fiction: Darkened Love

Kara: Splinter. Lioness who left the Pridelands with Tojo and Tamira. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

Kasha: Lion. Son of Ashuma and Kinara, brother of Meersha and Banjija. He was the peacemaker of his brother and sister. As he became older he began to boast about what would happen once he took over the pride, much to his brother's annoyance. He almost escaped Chaska's slaughter of the cubs with his mother's help, but was killed by Chaska's friend. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Kassi: "Twined thread." Lioness. Daughter of Ewali and Kesha. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Katu Tawika: "Never wanted." Lioness. Daughter of Neaira, sister to Mwoga. She and her brother were left by her mother for reasons unknown to them. She and her brother joined a passing pride, who ridiculed them and gave them their mocking names. They soon left the pride, and were found by Mwangalifu, who they grew to love as a father. When their mother came back they shunned her and refused her apology, declaring they no longer wanted her. Fan fiction: Abandoned Cubs

Ke'acha: Lioness. Mother of Cheeko. Member of Kisasian's pride. She was the only one who truly loved Kisasian. She was heart-broken when Kisasian declared Cheeko to be exiled when she came of age, and promised Cheeko she'd always love him. She was overjoyed when Cheeko had his sight restored. Fan fiction: Kisasian's Son

Keesari: Mother of Taka. She gave birth to Taka and took care of him, but she died when she was attacked by a hyena, her son only a cub. Fan fiction: A Brotherly Bond

Kela: Lioness who left the Pridelands with Tojo and Tamira. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

K'empec: Hyena. Led an ambush that killed Treize. He also helped Nunka and Elanna chase down Simba and Nala for trial. After Simba and Nala escaped he led them back to Pride Rock for continuation of the trial. When Nunka attempted to escape from the trial, he killed him. Fan fiction: King of Hearts

Kesha: "Night vigil." Lioness. Mother of Kassi. Lioness who decided to go with Ewali when he left the Starlight Lands. She settled down with the rest of Ewali's new pride in Kivuli. She asked Ewali for cubs, which infuriated Nakita and tore Jemasi apart on the inside when she learned her father was the father of Kesha's cubs. Her pregnancy was interrupted by the arrival of Koba, Kifuli, and Dhahabu'mauti taking over the pride and forcing Ewali to leave. Thankfully, she gave birth to her four cubs with no complications during Ewali's absence, one of them being Kassi. She and Orissah found Samawati after her ordeal with Kifuli and took her back to the pride. Of all the lionesses (except for Samawati's parents), only she and Orissah stood up for Samawati when the lionesses began to make rumors about Samawati's cub. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Khemoki: Zebra. Leader of the zebras during Scar's rule. He led the zebras away, hoping to find better lands.

Kh'tel: Hyena. He was overjoyed to hear of Beesa's death, and attempted to learn where she was to eat the body. He didn't learn it, instead being attacked by Uzuri and let go, with a veiled threat of being eaten. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Kiara: Lioness. Princess of the Pridelands. One of the main characters in The Lion King II. Daughter of Simba and Nala. She had Simba's entire independent streak, which caused Simba to worry himself sick about her. She ventured into the Outlands as a cub and had a friendship with Kovu that lasted all of five minutes before their parents intervened. She grew up and was sent on her first hunt. She was caught in a wildfire started by the Outsiders and was rescued by Kovu. She fell in love with him over the next day as she taught him what fun was and he taught her how to hunt. When she found Simba after he escaped the Outsiders she refused to believe Kovu had any part in it, and pleaded for Simba to rethink what he did when he exiled Kovu. She ran away looking for Kovu and persuaded him to come back to the Pridelands to try to reunite their pride. After they succeeded she was married to Kovu. Many fan fictions have been written about them and their cubs.

Kibaraka: "Stooge." Hyena. Twin brother to Sinzia. The smarter of the two. Fan Fictions: The Chosen

Kifaa: "Tool, device." Lioness. Babysitter for Kiara and Tanabi. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Kifara: Lioness. She was charged with cubsitting while Ahadi spoke to Dala, Merlu, and Shiava. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Kifuli: "Shade, ghost (alternate spelling of Kivuli)." Rogue lion. Father of Nakisisa. Son of Masiku and Zahra. Brother of Tau. He had a pure, pitch-black pelt, fitting for his evil personality. He never believed his brother to be anything more than a weakling and pest. He allied himself with Koba and Dhahabu'mauti in order to take Kivuli from Ewali. His exceptionally evil personality showed itself toward the lionesses after the takeover, as he and his friends forced Ewali out of the land and took over the pride. He had maliciously sexual thoughts toward Samawati, and very nearly carried through with them, wanting to do it while she was young and helpless. He was confronted by his brother, who Ewali had brought back to win back the kingdom. He was defeated by Tau, and ran away from the kingdom with his two friends, swearing revenge on Ewali.

His revenge took form in the cubnapping of Samawati when she was alone in the jungle. She escaped while he was asleep, but when he woke up he followed her, and began to toy with her. He finally revealed himself to her, and she ran. He brutally hunted her down and raped her, and ran away the next day, leaving her with a cub, Nakisisa, in her womb. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kijakazi: "Your life is due to us." Lioness. Daughter of Kijicho and Kinyangalika. Sister of Kacha. She was killed by Kijicho in a fit of anger. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kijicho: "Envy." Lion. First king of the Genge Lands. Mate to Kinyangalika. Father of Kacha and Kijakazi. Extremely strict. Believed firmly that lionesses were inferior, and went out of his way to show it, even to his mate and daughter. He wanted his son to be like him. Died early. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kiku: Lioness. Daughter of Ashuma and an unknown lioness. She died when Chaska took over Ashuma's pride. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Kilwa: Lioness. Mate to Ugas. Adopted mother of Tau, Shara, Tarna, and Zarmu. Lioness who decided to go with Ewali when he left the Starlight Lands. She began to develop a relationship with Ugas as Ewali's new pride traveled to Kivuli, and became involved with him when they settled in Kivuli. She became his mate, and she and Ugas decided to adopt Tau when they found him lying bloody and beaten in the grass. However, after she and Ugas adopted Shara, Tarna, and Zarmu as well, she and Ugas began to become more distant with each other. She only watched as her mate was turned into a monster, being unable to do anything else. She sadly attended his exile with the rest of the pride, refusing to follow Ugas to pay for his mistakes. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kimya: "Quiet." Meerkat. Child of Timon and Dalila. Asks many questions. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Kinah: Meerkat. Child of Timon and Dalila. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Kina Mwasi: "Rebel Group." The name of the band of followers loyal to Zira. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Kinara: Lioness. Mate to Ashuma and Tambi, mother of Chusuka, Meersha, Kasha, and Banjija. She was extremely protective of her second litter, being one of the last mothers to let them out. She tried to save as many cubs as possible when the pride was taken over, but only managed to get Meersha, Banjija, and Gatu away safely. She watched as Kasha had neck broken by Chaska's friend. She later went to tell the cubs she saved that they had to leave, and held off Chaska as they ran away. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Kinyangalika: "Meaningless thing." Lioness. Mate to Kijicho. Mother of Kijakazi and Kacha. Treated brutally by her mate, despite her title. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kiru: Lion. He found Taili in the desert, and took her back to his family's den. They played together, and the next day he helped her find her way home. Fan fiction: The Lost Lion

Kisasian: Lion. Son of Scar. Leader of The Pride. Father of Cheeko. Grew lazy in his old age. He hated Cheeko the moment he saw his blind eyes, and declared him a burden and to be exiled as soon as he came of age. He ignored Cheeko utterly. When Cheeko had his sight restored, Kisasian said that changed everything, and pretended he'd always loved him. Fan fiction: Kisasian's Son

Kishi: Cheetah. Brother of Blihi and Shli'hi. Has a bit of an ego. He was wandering around the wilderness as a cub, and helped Kublia grow up into a strong and competent lion. He and his brothers followed Kublia back to the Pridelands to give him support as he reclaimed his throne. Fan fiction: The Fire Inside, Judgment Day

Kito: "Gem." Hyena. Son of Banzai, friend of Rambo. Fan fiction: the Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Kiuma: Lioness in Moja's Pride. She was good friends with Sirati. When the den became ill, she was absolutely intent on having the last lion in the pride stay well away so he would be able to carry on the pride. Fortunately, she didn't catch the rest of the epidemic her pride did. Fan fiction: Diseased Dreams

Kizazi: "Birth, offspring." Lioness. The daughter of Kovu and Kiara. She was betrothed to Nani. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: Tanabi's Return, After the Union

Koba: "Be convex." Rogue lion. He allied himself with Dhahabu'mauti and Kifuli in an effort to take Kivuli from Ewali's grasp. He took over the kingdom, but was driven out by Ewali only two months later, Ewali being helped by Tau, Tarna, and Cheshi. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kondo: "Battle." Meerkat. Child of Timon and Dalila. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Kopa: Lion. Son of Simba and Nala. He is also called Tanabi. He is the cub that was shown at the end of The Lion King, but is not the one at the beginning of The Lion King 2. He disappeared sometime in between the two movies. Some stories have his death being the cause of Zira and the Outsiders' exile, while others have his death being pure accidents, and still others have him running away.

Koriche: Lioness. Mother of Bahari. Fan fiction: The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars

Koto: "Gift." See Meric.

Kovu: "Scar." Lion. One of the main characters in The Lion King II. Parentage is unknown, but father is definitely not Scar, as mentioned by Nuka. Disney chose this as Scar could be Nala's father, and didn't want any mention of incest in their movie. Raised by Zira in the Outlands to kill Simba after meeting and endearing himself to Kiara. Joins Simba's pride after he rescues Kiara from a wildfire created by the Outsiders for this purpose. Attempts to kill Simba once, but is interrupted by Kiara, who he had promised to give hunting lessons to. Over the course of the day that he instructs her, he realizes he loves her and doesn't want to kill Simba, as this means that he couldn't be with Kiara. The next day is approached by Simba, who tells him the story of Scar. They are ambushed by the Outsiders, and Simba wrongly blames Kovu. After Simba escapes Kovu goes to Pride Rock to apologize. He is re-exiled by Simba. He goes to Mt. Kilimanjaro, where he is found by Kiara. She convinces him to go back to the Pridelands and try to reunite their pride. They do so, barely stopping Simba and Zira from killing each other. After Simba lets the Outsiders come back, Kovu and Kiara are married. Many fan fictions have been based on what happens to him from this point.

Kranga: Lioness. Mate to Tanabi, mother to Kublia. She died in labor. Fan fiction: The Fire Inside

KristynLioness: Lioness. Mate to The Sonic God. She is a good friend of Vikira. She has the power to heal herself with her paws. She gave birth to Simanga during a hunt. Fan fiction: IT'S NOT FRICKIN' SIMBA!, A Very Special Birth

Krull: Hyena tasked with enforcing Rafiki's tree arrest under Scar's reign. He was tricked by Rafiki into becoming Rafiki's escort. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Kube: Lion. Adopted son of Amani. He became very close to Ugas, and tried to help him over come his trouble-making streak. He became the heir of the Starlight Lands and made Akalia his queen and mate. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Kublia: Lion. Son of Tanabi and Kranga. He was exiled as a cub by his father the murder of T'lakawa, which he didn't commit. He found three cheetahs—Kishi, Blihi, and Shli'hi—in the wilderness who helped him grow up and learn how to survive. Simba appeared to him one night, explaining why Tanabi had exiled him, and telling him to one day go back to Pride Rock. That day finally came, and he had to say goodbye to his cheetah brothers. He arrived, only to find the cheetahs had followed him to give him support. He killed Tanabi after Simba healed his wounds. Fan fiction: The Fire Inside, Judgment Day

Kubwa: "Large." Lion. Mate to Tamu, father to Askari and Mwana. He was killed when Zira wiped out his pride. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Kuchinja: "You/It slaughter(s)." Lion. Giza's eldest son. Vowed to have revenge for his father's death, and raised his own son, Jahili to kill Mfalme. Led the Wahamiji's attack on the Pridelands, helping kill Mfalme. In the Wahamiji's battle against Dhahabu, he revealed that he provoked the hyenas that killed Sulubu. Refused to see reason in Jahili's and Taraji's statements when they attempted to stop the battle, and attempted to continue the fight. Was attacked by Jahili, and killed by Dhahabu. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Kuda: Lioness. Mate to Ashuma. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Kumba: Lion. He as chased away from his pride when it was taken over. He met Toga, and the two became good friends through their similar backgrounds. They dreamed of taking over a pride together. He and Toga found Lusala and Naynana. When the four of them came upon a pride, he and Toga wanted to take over it. They tried, but the leaders were too youthful. Kumba was injured, and when the leaders were occupied with eating Toga, he helped Lusala away. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Kusa: Lion. Son of Shyla and Monagbor. He was betrothed to Cheasala, and became her friend. When she was given the option of leaving, he protested against it strongly and ran up into the den in desperation. He was overjoyed when Cheasala decided to stay. He disliked learning how to hunt. When his father blew up at him for this, he ran away. He met Corga, who helped him escape from a hippo attack by getting his parents to vouch for him. After he was rescued he and Cheasala realized they loved each other. They had two cubs: Zariy and Quwin'go. When Quwin'go ran off he took the entire pride to look for him. After he gave up on Quwin'go's survival he began to train Zariy to be king. He was overjoyed to see Quwin'go return. He died of old age along with Cheasala, Corga, and Onay. Fan fiction: The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala, The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki, The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Kutu: Zebra. Son of Medi. He was lost in the earthquake. He was found by Quwin'go years after the earthquake, and was led by Quwin'go back to his herd. Fan fiction: The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Kwanza: "First." Lioness. She was Akasare's first victim in his slaughter of Mpande's former pride. Fan fiction: Morals

Kwennoir: Zebra. Leader of a herd of zebras trapped in a glen surrounded by a rock wall. He thought Quwin'go was the chosen one to lead them out of the land. Fan fiction: The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Kweu: "Light." Lioness. Mate to Adabu. Sister of Giza. Mother of Ajiza and Ovyo. She was chosen by Adabu to bear him cubs after her sister's lone cub wasn't enough to satisfy his want for them. Of Legacies and Cycles

Kya: Lioness. Daughter of Quwin'go and Thuraia. She was betrothed to Bahari. She met Lacchelo one day when she was exploring the Pridelands as a cub, and immediately liked him. After the stars began to fall, she was confined to Pride Rock, and whenever she wanted to meet Lacchelo she had to do it in secret. Their love blossomed over the years. When Bahari lied to her father about Lacchelo, she tried to convince him Lacchelo was good. She and Lacchelo learned of a rebellion, and she went to Aurora with the news. When she discovered Lacchelo and his mother were behind the rebellion and that he planned to make her his queen, she despised Lacchelo. She escaped from the pit Lacchelo put her in with Bahari's help, and ran home to tell her family the truth. She was devastated to hear how Lacchelo died. She became Bahari's mate, and bore a daughter, Nesa. She loved her daughter dearly, and was devastated when she was cursed and doomed to a life of loneliness. Fan fiction: The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Lacchelo: Lion. Son of Ezima. He met Kya when he was a cub, and immediately began to like her. He met her more over the years, falling in love with her while gaining her trust in order to help his mother with a rebellion. He was approached by Kya's parents after Bahari's lie, and was taken back to Pride Rock to make sure that he wasn't going to attack Kya and her pride. He and Kya snuck out and found his mother and the rebellion. They told Aurora about this, and he went back to his mother while the rest went back to Pride Rock. He convinced his mother that they didn't need to kill Kya, wanting to have her at his side as queen. When she wouldn't accept him he pushed her into a pit. After they escaped, he accidentally revealed to his mother that he really did love Kya. He was killed by her for this. Fan fiction: The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars

Lakarni: Lioness. She killed her parents as a teenager. She was tortured by dreams inflicted by Msajah for a year in order to have her appeal to Msajah for help. When she did, she was used by him to create Njozi. She was rescued by Taya, and the two of them tried to convince Niablah of what Msajah had done. She confronted Njozi after she watched her strike down Niablah, and was forced to run from Njozi. During the flight she learned the visions she'd had were happening now. She killed Msajah in order to kill Njozi. She thought Taya was killed by Njozi, so she killed herself. Fan fiction: Lethal, Visions in the Night,

Lanie: Hyena. Daughter of Shenzi and Banzai, sister to Kito. Was engaged to Tanaki. When several hyenas ambushed Natera in the jungle, she tried to protest. She accompanied Natera and Mahamid back to their group. Fan Fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Larka: Lioness. Childhood friend of Aurora, Timba, and Runu. She was forced to leave them when her pride moved on. She returned years later with the news that her pride had died from a drought. She was accepted into Timba's pride. She became Timba's mate and had a cub, Baynarr. Fan fiction: The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness

Lebo: Lion. Uncle to Nala, brother to Treize. Easily recognized by his tattoos and jewelry. He attempted to help Simba and Nala several times when Nunka and the hyenas were searching for them for trial. He easily appears and disappears at will. Fan fiction: King of Hearts

Lerato: Hornbill who was unable to serve her former king as majordomo due to her being a girl. Asked to be Simba's majordomo. Due to Zazu having filled the position, she instead shared the position with him. Later married him and had three chicks: Jani, Lina, and Lisha. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Lexian: Cheetah. Brother to Diadra. His family came to the Pridelands because of a drought. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Lina: Hornbill. Daughter to Zazu and Lerato. Looks like Lerato. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Lisani: Lioness. Daughter of Beesa. Her mother gave her a rat to eat as she could find nothing else for he daughter. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Lisha: "To feed." Hornbill. Daughter to Zazu and Lerato. Doesn't look anything like her parents, and was eager to fly as soon as she left her egg. Ironically, she was the one who had the most trouble learning how to fly. Was named by Natera, and was promised that when she grew up she could become Natera and Mahamid's majordomo. The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Litari: Lion. Mate to Zira, father of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. He casually beat Zira when she did not please him. He left her after she expressed that she thought Scar was a good king. When Kovu found out Scar was not his father and that Litari was, he still chose to accept Scar as his adopted father. Fan fiction: Kovu's Father

Littlefoot: Dinosaur. The same Littlefoot featured in the _The Land Before Time_ series. He was given permission by his mother to explore the Great Valley, but to be careful, as the lions had decided to move to the great valley after an earthquake tore apart Pride Rock. He saved cub Simba from Shenzi after she attacked him. Their families forced them to separate, but hey were reunited years later, and convinced their families to trust one another. The hyenas attacked in vengeance for Littlefoot's attack on Shenzi years ago, and Littlefoot was injured in the fight. With Chad's help he recovered. Fan fiction: The New Friends

Loa: Hyena. A middle-aged reporter who is trying to pay off her college loans by running the illegal TV show Channel Education/Information. She often has interviews with the main characters of The Lion King saga, and always, without fail, has her show interrupted by the Snitch Alert Squad, save for one episode where she is in an asylum. Fan fiction (Place the phrase "Channel Education/Information:" in front of all titles): Interview with Simba—Insider Information on the Lion King, Multiply Your Friends with Home Cloning, Interview with Timon—Insider Information on TLK 1 ½, I'm Dreaming of an Orange Halloween (Where Has All the Pumpkin Gone?), Interview with Scar: Yet Another Attempt to Prove His Innocence

Lusala: Lioness. Daughter of Ashuma and Bayna, sister to Pashi. She escaped from Chaska's slaughter while her mother distracted Chaska's friend. She traveled with Naynana and found Dabu, and escaped from an ostrich nesting ground when Dabu wasn't so lucky. She and Naynana later came upon Toga and his friend Kumba. Toga and Kumba attacked a pride, hoping to take over it, and she and Naynana helped them. She was injured with Kumba, and she watched as Naynana was almost killed, and Toga gave his life for her. She escaped while the leaders were distracted with eating Toga, but later came back to try to kill them and was chased off. She was found later by Meersha, Gatu, and Banjija as she saved Meersha from the Benighted Water. She stayed with them and learned to hunt from Meersha. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Mabatu: First sighting: Lion. Mate to Kako, father of Mabatu. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Second sighting: Lion. Son of Kako and Mabatu. Born during a hunt. He was nicknamed Baba, and was very much loved by Taka. He returned Taka's love adoringly. He playfully told Isha when he was young that he wanted to marry her when he grew up, and grew to love her as a mate. He became Taka's heir when Elanna died and failed to give him cubs. He was told by Taka that he would be sent away. The night before he left he told Isha his feelings and passionately made love to her. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Machwa: "Dusk." Lion. Son of Ewali and Nakita. Brother of Jemasi, Samawati, and Ugas. He was mute at birth, but slowly gained the ability to speak. From birth, he always felt deep love and admiration for his father. He felt some aggression toward Akeeto at an early age whenever Akeeto came too close to Samawati, Machwa playing the role of protective brother. He impulsively left to see Tau, wanting to talk to his nephew again, and was followed by Ewali. The two of them decided to turn back to Kivuli, only to find out that their pride had been taken over by Kifuli, Koba, and Dhahabu'mauti. He and all of the other males were forced to leave Kivuli. They all traveled to Kimondo for help, and returned with Tau, Cheshi, and Tarna, and drove the rogue lions out of the kingdom. He began to develop a relationship with Sheena. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Mahamid: Lion. Childhood playmate of Sannvu and Natera. When he grew up he brought news of Simba's illness to Natera, and accompanied her and several others into the jungle in search of the vine that would cure Simba. He saved Natera from a hyena ambush. When he finally admitted his love to Natera they decided that they would come back to the jungle after giving Simba the vine he needed and create their own pride. He decided along with Natera to let the hyenas into their own pride so they wouldn't disturb the Pridelands. Had four cubs with Natera: Mandie, Tamie, Tanabi, and Red. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Majadi: "Passion." Lioness. Lioness who was injured in the beginning of the cheetah attack on Pride Rock and brought back to Pride Rock by Vitani. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy

Makani: House. First Sighting: Lioness. Mate to Alembi, mother of Mufasa and Taka. Fan fiction: A Brotherly Bond

Second Sighting: Son of Dhahabu and Mahiri. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Makedde: Mandrill. Rafiki's older brother and predecessor. He presented Mufasa to the kingdom and fixed Taka's eye. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Makhpil: Hyena. An adolescent seer. She became good friends with Shimbekh. She saw that Scar would die young and violently. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Maloki: Lioness. Elder lioness in Mufasa's pride. Was assumed b Rafiki to have died when he heard Mufasa's death knell. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Mandie: Lioness. Daughter of Natera and Mahamid. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Mangel: Lion. Son of Kovu and Kiara, brother of Shyla. Was presented at the exact same time as Singa. His fur is a blend of reds and golds. He first met Singa when he was playing and accidentally wandered into the Outlands. He met Singa a second time when she was hunting in the Pridelands, but failed to recognize her before he was reminded by Kovu that he needed to go watch the passing of Simba and Nala. A year later he met her again, and he ran away with her to a jungle when he saw his and Singa's parents coming, and discovered they loved each other. When he found them later, he watched as both sets of parents broke into a fight before running off with Singa. After a series of near-death events, they made their way back to Pride Rock. He and Singa were forced to separate, but met secretly three days later. The meeting was discovered by Garofé. When the former Outsiders attacked, he tried to reason with them, but was attacked by Garofé. Garofé tried to kill him, but Garofé's blow was blocked by Singa. After the prides reunited and Singa recovered, he became Singa's mate. Later the two of them decided to move to the Boulder of Strength to rule there. There Singa gave birth to three cubs: Aurora, Timba, and Runu. When Runu, Shyla and Timba were cubnapped he did everything he could to find them again. When he did find Timba and Runu, he still kept trying to find Shyla, but gave up when Rafiki said not to. He stepped down as king when Timba and Larka had a cub. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: A Clash of Kingdoms, The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir

Mavi: Lioness. Huntress. Fan fiction: Reign of Darkness

Mbele: "War." Lion. Son of Kovu and Kiara, brother to Zuri. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Medi: Zebra. Mother of Kutu. Member of Kwennoir's herd. When Kutu disappeared in the earthquake, she was reassured by Quwin'go that he would find Kutu and bring him to her once he was found. She was overjoyed when her son was reunited with her years later. Fan fiction: The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Meersha: Lioness. Daughter of Ashuma and Kinara, half-sister of Chusuka and sister of Kasha and Banjija. She was named by Ashuma because her mother pleaded with him to do so, thinking that Meersha would be his last cub. She saw a pool of water in the middle of the savannah and saw a black creature, Sutu, moving in it, which seemed to see her and slowly came toward her. She was pulled away from it and asked Shasta about it, who told her it was Benighted Water and not to go back to it. She was the only cub who stuck with Gatu when he was being teased. She went back to the Benighted Water one night and saw Sutu again, but was pulled away by Gatu. She was found by Banjija, and then her mother, and they went back to the den in time to see Ashuma killed. She, Gatu, and Banjija were told to go to their old den, and they waited there until Kinara came back later. She fled the lands with Gatu and Banjija while Kinara held of Chaska for them to escape. The three were forced to become scavengers. They met Unaro, who told them where they could get food, but took hostage of Meersha and refused to let her go until they brought back food for him. When Banjija and Gatu left, Unaro said he would Meersha to see his shaman grandmother at the full moon, who always asked him to bring a cub. She escaped from Unaro the next day with Banjija, Gatu, and Gali's help. Months later she came upon another puddle of Benighted Water and felt that she was almost killed by Sutu, but was saved by Lusala disturbing the water. She taught Lusala how to hunt, as she had already become proficient at it. She became bored with her life as it was and left to find adventure, being stopped by Gatu as she left. She told him firmly that they could not be mates. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Mendka: Lioness in Simba's pride. Fan fiction: Never Like That Again

Meric: Lion. Son of Teren and Shiava. Is easily recognized by his snow-white mane. He is a mystic, and therefore aged slowly biologically once he reached full size. He was named Koto by his mother. He was originally from a zoo in America, and was shipped along with his mother to Africa as a cub. His mother died shortly after and he was left on his own, and he forgot his name. He was a nomad until he came to the Pridelands. He decided to stay and chronicle Simba's life, and earned the title of The Chronicler. He watched Simba with a "Look, don't touch" policy as he didn't want to affect Simba's life. He finally revealed himself to Simba before the battle for Pride Rock between Scar and Simba, requesting to fight at Simba's side. After the battle he left Pride Rock, only to return later when Rafiki asked him to. This time he stayed to Chronicle Kiara's story. When he told the Outlanders of his American origins, they assumed that he must be an Amerilander instead of a Pridelander. He decided to watch Kovu as well, and told him he was watching to weaken the twisted morals that Zira was teaching him. He went with Kovu and Kiara through the Outlander conflict, and after that stayed at Pride Rock as Simba's advisor. He became Vitani's mate, and after her death he left Pride Rock, but stayed in the Pridelands.

In an alternate timeline, he and his mother were placed by the humans near Pride Rock during the presentation of Mufasa. They were accepted into Ahadi's pride, and Shiava renamed him as Meric so that he would remember his father. He befriended Taka, Mufasa, Sarafina, and Sarabi. He and his mother found Zulu next to her dead mother, and took her in and raised her. He was betrothed to Sarafina. After he learned of his mother's death, he ran away from the Pridelands. After days of hunger and starvation he was found by the same human who had grown close to him while transporting him to Africa. He grew up under her care, and under her urging returned to the Pridelands. When he returned, he discovered his love for Sarafina. When he and Sarafina stumbled upon Silent Killer, he recognized Killer's love for Zulu even though he didn't way it. He went to Rafiki with this, and was informed of his power as a mystic and his role as Guardian of the Pridelands. From this point on his relationship with Sarafina grew. He was officially appointed as Guardian by Mufasa as his first act as king. He eventually worked up the courage to ask Sarafina to be his mate. She accepted. Fan fiction: The Chronicler's Story—Simba's Journey, The Chronicler's Story 2—The Rift, Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Merlu: Lioness. Mother of Sarabi. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Mfalme: "Ruler." Lion. Son of Mkase and Sisasi. Overthrew Giza in revenge for his father's death. He took Malkia as a mate and had three cubs: Sulubu, Taraji, and Dhahabu. Was killed by a pack of jackals under the control of the Wahamiji, but managed to crown Dhahabu king before he was killed. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Mguuyasiku: Lion Son of Mopani and Safihi. Called Mguu for short. His father died of a disease. His mother blamed him for it and refused to care for him. He wandered into Kivuli and was taken in by Ewali, and began to develop feelings for Samawati. He was forced to leave with Ewali and the other males in his pride in order to live. He traveled with Ewali to Kimondo, and the group returned to Kivuli, reinforced by Tau, Cheshi, and Tarna, and drove off the rogues and took back the kingdom. A month after they returned, Samawati was raped. Mguuyasiku began to spend more time close to her as her pregnancy came closer, and began to sleep in her cave when she gave birth to Nakisisa. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

M'heetu: Lion. Nala's brother and mate to Sade. He was killed on Elanna's orders after Simba and Nala escaped. Fan fiction: King of Hearts

Minshasa: Lioness. Magical white lioness. Both Sufu and N'ga wanted to marry her, and she watched the two fight over her for five days before she decided to marry another lion with similar powers to hers. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Mizani: "Balance (as in weights)." Lioness. Mate to Raufu. Mother of Chagina and Msasi. Mother of Daughter of Kacha and Eleza. Sister of Adabu and Ewali, half-sister of Mmazinka. Became an excellent huntress. She began to pick on Ewali, taking after her father's spiteful example. Later she realized her mistake, and she and her brother began to act more kindly toward Ewali. She kindly helped Walinda with Elekaza's funeral, Kacha's victim after Ewali ran away. She tried to be nice to Mmazinka as a second chance as being a sister, and succeeded. She became Raufu's mate along with Mmazinka, but the two sisters didn't care that they had the same mate. She bore him two cubs, Chagina and Msasi. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Mizuka: "Spirit." Lioness. Mate to Jemasi. Father of Nyathera. Rogue lion. He bumped into Jemasi in the jungle of Kivuli. He quickly befriended her, offering her much-needed comfort. He took her back to his shelter, almost immediately falling in love with her. He wanted to do anything to take away her pain, and made love to her that night in an effort to do so. He left her the next day, both of them knowing it couldn't work out between them. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Mkase: Lion. Simba's great-great-great-great-grandfather. Mate to Sisasi. Father to Mfalme. Lived under Giza's harsh rule until he, Sisasi, and Mfalme were exiled when Mkase stopped Giza raping a female cheetah. During a drought in their exile, Mkase and his family returned to the Pridelands and begged for forgiveness from Giza. Giza accused Mkase of attempting to over throw him and killed Mkase. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Mmazinka: Lioness. Mate to Raufu. Mother of Riaria. Daughter of Kacha and Zinga. Half-sister of Adabu and Mizani. Became very close to Mizani. She became Raufu's mate along with her Mizani, but neither of them cared that the father of their cubs was the same. She gave birth to Riaria. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Mohatu: Lion. Simba's great-great-grandfather. First sighting: Son of Dhahabu and Mahiri. Mated with Winda. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Second sighting: Mate to Sira. When she died in the battle against the lions who thought his death was the only way to stop a drought, he was overcome with grief. He declared that the penalty for killing royalty would now be exile, and exiled several families in the pride to the Outlands. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Moja: Lion. Brother of Sirati. He took his ruling seriously, so much so that he didn't even take a personal mate. He was very religious. He died in an epidemic that inflicted most of his pride. Fan fiction: Diseased Dreams

Monagbor: Lion. He was exiled from his pride at a young age, as was the custom there. He came to the Pridelands looking for a pride. He smelled no males, and thought he could move in and rule, but forgot this plan when he discovered that Shyla was queen and didn't want a male. He left Shyla with the parting reminder that she needed a male to carry on the pride. He kept coming to see Shyla every day, using the excuse that he was using the water hole. They gradually grew closer. He helped Shyla kill Sekeita and her brothers. After this Shyla let him become her mate and King of the Pridelands. They bore a cub, Kusa. He and Shyla accepted several lionesses from another pride in to get more youth in their pride, including Kusa's betrothed. He wasn't a model father, as he blew up at his son for his lack of enthusiasm for learning how to hunt. He realized later that he was being too overbearing and apologized to Kusa. Fan fiction: The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir, The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala, The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Monah: Lioness. Zira's best friend. Easily recognized by her black fur and orange eyes. Nothing more than a smell and a sound to most lions, and usually not even that, she is only seen by other animals when she wishes to be seen. She was present when Scar told Simba about the Elephant Graveyard and during the stampede that killed Mufasa. However, she never told anyone what she had seen, as she was shunned by the other lionesses for being different. She never bore any cubs and was jealous of Nala's giving birth to twins. She stole Tanabi from Nala and Simba, leaving blood in his place, making them think he was dead. In doing this she left Zira to take the blame and was responsible for Simba's decision to exile the Outsiders. Years later she finally returned with Tanabi to the Pridelands after being told by Zira and Scar's spirits to return.

In an alternate timeline she decided not to steal Tanabi, and instead swore to watch over him and his sister. She stopped Zira from killing Simba, and did her best to help Zira see reason. Fan fiction: After the Union, The Lion King III: Tanabi's Return, Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Morowa: Lioness who was abandoned as a child. She has one good friend, a meercat named Dalila. Was invited by Sannvu to stay with him when he accidentally tried to take her kill. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Mother Dudma: Hyena. Ed's mother. She kicked him, Shenzi, and Banzai out of the house after she learned Ed was aiding Scar. Fan fiction: Where Did the Hyenas Go?

Mount: Hyena. Shenzi's brother. She never knew he was her brother, and his mother forbid him to tell her, thinking he would drag her down. He stopped a bullet intended for Shenzi, saving her life and telling her in his last breath that he was her brother. Fan fiction: Hyena Love

Mpande: Lion. King of Lakeside Pride. Brother to Dingane, mate to Haja, father to Shujaa and Asari. A gigantic lion, weighing over six hundred pounds, he was blind from birth, but was gifted by having his other senses amplified. He was a just and noble king, even letting hyenas stay within his lands as long as they behaved. He cared deeply for his pride, earning the unchallenged respect and love of all of them. He was killed by Akasare, Sicwele, and Dingane when he let Akasare challenge him in what he thought was a fair fight for the leadership for the throne. Fan fiction: Goodbye, Morals

Msajah: Lion with psychic powers. He wanted to make the perfect killer. He inflicted visions on Lakarni for a year in order to have her come for his help. When she did he used her to create Njozi. He sent Njozi to pursue Lakarni. He was killed by Lakarni in order to destroy Njozi. Fan fiction: Lethal, Visions in the Night

Msasi: "Hunter." Lioness. Daughter of Raufu and Mizani. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Mufasa: Lion. King of the Pridelands. Father to Simba and mate to Sarabi. Was born to Ahadi and an unsure mother. He was Scar's older brother. He was chosen to be king, something which Scar never did get over. He taught Simba about the Great Kings of the Past and the Circle of Life. He was thrown to his death by Scar while rescuing Simba from a stampede. He later appeared to Simba, telling him to return to the Pridelands and take his place as king. He was also present at the presentation of Kiara.

Mufasa II: Lion. First sighting: Son of Kovu and Kiara, brother to Taka II. He was named Mufasa for being the spitting image of the old king. He was blessed with powerful medicine at birth by Rafiki that would protect him from gunshots. He was separated by his family by a hunter along with Taka II. They were found by Zira and were raised by her. They learned how to kill under her. After she died, Mufasa II returned to the Pridelands with his brother to find that the pride had left. He and his brother decided to seek revenge on the hunters who drove their family out of their land, and became feared as the Ghost and the Darkness, Mufasa II being the Darkness. Together they raided the hunters' camps, killing as many as they could. Mufasa was finally killed by a hunter who had a necklace that nullified his protection given to him at birth. Fan fictions: The Lion King 3: The Ghost and the Darkness

Second sighting: Son of Meric and Vitani. He will carry on as Chronicler after Meric dies. Fan fiction: The Chronicler's Story 2—The Rift

Mwana: "Offspring." Lioness. Daughter to Kubwa and Tamu, sister to Askari. She was killed when Zira attacked her pride. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Mwangalifu: "Observant." Lion. Rogue. He found Katu Tawika and Mwoga as cubs, and raised them and grew to love them. He was chosen by the cubs over their mother. Fan fiction: Abandoned Cubs

Mwoga: "Timid." Lion. Son of Neaira, brother of Katu Tawika. He and his sister were left by their mother for reasons unknown at the time. Thinking they had been abandoned, they joined a passing pride, who gave them their names, ridiculing them. They left the pride, and were found by Mwangalifu. He and his sister grew to love the lion. When their mother found them months later they hated her, thinking she had abandoned them, and refused to accept their apology. They walked away, declaring Mwangalifu to be their father. Fan fiction: Abandoned Cubs

Mya: Lioness. Daughter of Tojo and Tamira. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

Myetu: Lion. Son of Kovu and Kiara. Constantly slept, only waking to eat. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

Myra: Lioness. Younger sister of Zira. She hated Zira for not loving her. She decided to steal Tanabi to show Zira she was better than her, and was discovered in the act of doing so by Sarabi. She threatened Sarabi that she would kill her if Sarabi told anyone. Fan fiction: TLK2 And ½: Tanabi's Gone

Nadhari: "Reason, logic." Cheetah. Half-brother to Ghera. Warned the lions about the cheetah attack on Pride Rock. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy, Morals

Nakisisa: "Child of the shadows." Lion. Son of Kifuli and Samawati. He was the product of his mother being raped by his father. Because his father had previously forcibly taken over his mother's pride and had been driven out, and had then taken his mother, he had to have the king actually give an order saying he was to be treated equally. He had the same black pelt that his father did. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Nakita: "I stand firm." Lioness. First queen of Kivuli. Adopted daughter of Amani. Mother of Nyota'kauta, Ryoko, Sadiki, Ugas, Wingu, Jemasi, Machwa, and Samawati. Had pure white fur. She was taken in by Amani when she was found in the Starlight Lands. She met Ewali when he came to the Starlight Lands as a cub. Her feelings for him deepened, and she became his mate. She bore him five cubs in her first litter: Nyota'kauta, Ryoko, Sadiki, Ugas, and Wingu. She had tragedy strike her as first Ryoko and Wingu fell ill and died, then Nyota'kauta left forever to look for her departed sisters, and then Sadiki died from illness as well.

After the deaths of her cubs, she followed Ewali out of the Starlight Lands with the rest of the group that left, and finally settled with him in Kivuli. She became pregnant again, and worried about her son, Ugas, and his apparent lack of maturity in any way whatsoever. She and Ewali agreed that one of her second litter would be the heir, that cub being Samawati. The rest of her litter was Jemasi and Machwa.

Nakita lost another one of her cubs as she watched Ugas make the choices that ultimately lead to his banishment, which she and her mate decided upon with a heavy heart. When she learned of her son's death a few days later she was crushed. However, her life began to smooth over as time passed. She watched Tau, Tarna, and Cheshi all grow up and leave, and watched her cubs start relationships of their own with members of the pride. She was furious at Kesha for a short period of time for asking Ewali to give her cubs, but later all was forgiven.

The pride was taken over by Koba, Kifuli, and Dhahabu'mauti while Ewali was gone and trying to find Machwa, who had taken an impulsive journey to Tau's kingdom. During the time that the pride was taken over, she was the pride's rock, staying firm through the ordeal. She was able to rejoice when Ewali returned and ran out the rogues. Unfortunately her happiness didn't last long, as a month after leaving, Kifuli returned to rape Nakita's daughter, Samawati. Nakita was stunned by the act and immediately thought of revenge, though it was hopeless. She hoped for the best, knowing her daughter would take good care of her cub. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Nala: Lioness. Queen of the Pridelands. Plays a prominent role in The Lion King and a minor role in The Lion King II and a minor role in The Lion King 1 ½. Mate to Simba. Daughter to Sarafina. Father is unknown, but is definitely not Mufasa, as Disney realized that having done this would lead to incest. Possibly is Scar. She is mother to Kiara. She was Simba's best friend when they grew up, and is the one who found him in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa. Found herself deeply in love with Simba, and tried to convince him to come back to the Pridelands, but fails. Helps Simba reclaim the Pridelands when he does decide to return. Is Simba's voice of reason, as demonstrated in The Lion King II when she tries to convince him to stop worrying about Kiara, to allow Kovu into the Pride, and also to get to know Kovu better.

Nama: "Flexible." Lioness. Queen of the Pridelands. Daughter of Kiara and Kovu. Mother to Ahnu. Was chosen to be Queen over Taran when she fell in love with Vanar. When she gave birth to Ahnu, she was told repeatedly in dreams that he would be the end of the kingdom. She later found out the only way to prevent this was by raising him in total happiness, which she did to the best of her abilities.

Namba: Number. Lioness in Ni's pride. She was driven from her home with Ni, Shani, and Tojo, and an unnamed lioness when her pride was torn apart. She became so hungry that she devoured the unnamed lioness's newborn cub, and was driven away by Ni and Tojo for it. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

Nani: "Who." Lion. Son of Tanabi and Vitani. He was Kizazi's betrothed. Fan fiction: After the Union, Cracks in the Ice

Natera: Lioness. Daughter to Kovu and Kiara, sister to Sannvu. Adventurous, and hates being confined by her parents' rule of having an escort to leave Pride Rock. When she grew up she learned that her grandfather was dying, and that they needed a vine from the jungle to cure him. When she and her friends reached the jungle, she wandered off on her own and was attacked by hyenas. She was rescued by Mahamid. She realized her love for Mahamid, and they decided after they returned to the Pridelands with Simba's cure that they would come back to the jungle and start their own pride. She decided along with Mahamid to let the hyenas into the jungle they would rule so they would not disturb the Pridelands. She had four cubs with Mahamid: Mandie, Tamie, Tanabi, and Red. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Natira: Lioness. Grandmother of Unaro. She was a shaman, and asked Unaro to always bring her a cub every full moon. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Naynana: Lioness. Daughter of Ashuma and an unknown lioness. She escaped Chaska's slaughter, and fled with Lusala. They met Dabu, and escaped from an ostrich nesting ground while Dabu wasn't so lucky. She also met Kumba and Toga, and all four of them tried to take over a pride. She was gravely injured in the fight, and Toga gave his life to save her. She escaped with Kumba's help. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Neaira: Lioness. Mother of Katu Tawika and Mwoga. She left her cubs alone in hopes to find someone to help her raise them but they were gone when she returned hours later. She looked for them frantically. She stumbled across Mwangalifu months later and found he had taken care of her cubs. She had her heart broken when she learned that her cubs no longer loved her, only Mwangalifu, and watched them walk away with him. Fan fiction: Abandoned Cubs

Neeli: Lioness. When she was a cub, she was very kind and gentle to Ewali and Elekaza, going against the other cubs' examples. She developed feelings for Ewali. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Nela: Lioness. First sighting: Vitani's true name that was given to her by her real mother Nala. She was cubnapped by Zira and Nuka, and made to believe she was really their cub. She remembered the name Nela when she came back to the Pridelands. Fan fiction: Mother and Daughter

Second sighting: Daughter of Nala and Scar. She was renamed Vitalani later, and was raised to believe that Sheena and Shene were her parents. Fan fiction: A Reborn Soul

Nesa: Lioness. Daughter of Bahari and Kya. She was cursed as a cub by Anisha to kill whatever she touched. It took time for it to set in, only killing small things such as grass first, then advancing to causing baldness to lions, then instant death to any animal she touched, then finally death to anything too close to her. It made her extremely lonely, and her betrothed never showed up once rumors of her condition spread. Anisha stumbled upon her a year later, and told Nesa where she would find the Spirit Waters that would lift the curse. Anisha also showed Nesa that she couldn't be killed by the curse. Nesa waited until she was full-grown, then left for the Waters without a word. She returned to Pride Rock after being fully healed by the Waters, only to find her family trapped in the den by Anisha's pride. She killed Anisha, and the pride ran off. She lived happily with her family from then on. Fan fiction: The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

N'ga: Lion. Son of Ramalah, brother of Sufa. He fought with his brother nonstop for five days and nights over the magical white lioness Minshasa, only to have Minshasa marry a lion with similar powers. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Ni: Is/Are/Am. Lion. Mate to Shani and Zira, father of Tojo, Vitani and Kovu. A former king whose pride was torn apart. He came to the Pridelands looking for water and shelter for his pride. He refused to fight Mufasa when he was attacked, and Mufasa gave Ni the chance to explain himself, and also apologized for attacking Ni. Ni felt that he was indebted to Nala when she saved Tojo from crocodiles. He and his pride left soon after. He drove away Namba after she ate a lioness's newborn cub out of hunger. After his mate was killed, he dug a grave for her. He was seduced by Zira, and thought that his cub was lost, most likely being told by Zira that Simba killed Tojo. He gave Zira cubs in the hope that she would receive a lion that would be able to kill Simba and become king. Zira asked him to do one last thing for her: kill Kopa, Simba and Nala's son. Ni killed him, and as soon as he realized Kopa was Nala's son he was sickened. Moments later he was killed by Simba. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar

Niablah: Lion. King of the Pridelands. Father of Taya. He attempted to explain Lakarni's dreams as visions. When Lakarni and Taya came up him and tried to tell him about Njozi, he laughed at the idea. He was almost immediately thereafter struck down by Njozi. He was told of Taya's death by Lakarni, and went to bury him, only to find he wasn't dead. Niablah watched as Lakarni committed suicide, and then watched his son do the same. Fan fiction: Lethal, Visions in the Night

Njaa: "Hunger." Lion. One of the six members of the Wahamiji. Didn't support their brutal tactics. Was accepted into Dhahabu's pride after the Wahamiji were defeated. Gained Asumini as a mate, and fathered a cub with her, Winda, who became Mohatu's betrothed. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Njozi: Evil spirit created from Lakarni by Msajah. She was intended to be Msajah's perfect killer. She killed Niablah for no apparent reason other than for the fun of it. She pursued Lakarni, trying to kill her. She died when Lakarni killed Msajah. Fan fiction: Lethal

Nuka: Son of Zira. His father is possibly Scar. He had a constantly nervous personality and an overwhelming desire to please his mother, though he never did seem to. His desire to please his mother finally ended his life as he attempted to kill Simba in The Lion King II, but instead plummeted to his death. His last words only expressed the agony he felt of never pleasing his mother's ceaseless demands.

Nunka: Lion. Son of Taka and Elanna. Enraged over his father's death, he decided that Simba would go on trial, and threatening to kill his pride and have Nala starve if he ran away. After the beginning of the trial and Nala and Simba's escape, he realized his mistakes and attempted to help Simba and Nala, but accidentally led them into a trap made by the hyenas. When Elanna attempted to blame him for the deaths of Sade and M'heetu, he denounced her and the hyenas. He tried to escape, killing a hyena in the process, but was killed by K'empec. Fan fiction: King of Hearts

Nyame: Lioness in Amani's pride. Comforted Nakita when Ryoko and Wingu became sick. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Nyota'kauta: "Stardust." Lioness. Daughter of Ewali and Nakita. Sister of Ryoko, Sadiki, Ugas, and Wingu. Called Nyota for short. Was kind and generous. After Ryoko and Wingu's deaths, she became more quiet and withdrawn, not quite knowing what to do. Her desperation for her sisters' company drove her to leave the pride to look for them. She never saw any of her family again. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Nyathera: "She survived." Lioness. Daughter of Mizuka and Jemasi. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Onay: Hornbill. She became majordomo for Pride Rock, filling in Zazu's old spot. She served during the reigns of Shyla, Kusa, Zariy and Quwin'go, and Bahari. She died peacefully the same night as Kusa, Cheasala, and Corga. Fan fiction: The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir, The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala, The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki, The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Orissah: Lioness. Daughter of Amani. Loved Ewali, but only as a brother. She helped him overcome his grief over his cubs' deaths. She became very devoted to Ewali, and decided to leave with him when he left the Starlight Lands. She settled down with the rest of Ewali's new pride in Kivuli, and became the unofficial cubsitter. Of all the adult lionesses, only she felt any sympathy for Ugas when his death was discovered. She and Kesha found Samawati after her ordeal with Kifuli, and took her back to the pride. She and Kesha stood by Samawati's side against the lionesses that made cruel rumors about her cub. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Outlands: Desolate wasteland with "little food, less water." It was home to the Outsiders, and also several other fictional prides.

Outsiders: Group of lions led by Zira that were exiled to the Outlands by Simba for an unknown reason. Under Zira's leadership they became fighters, and Zira led them in an attack on Pride Rock. When Kiara and Kovu attempted to reason with Simba's pride and the Outsiders, all of the Outsiders except Zira saw reason, and were accepted back into Simba's pride.

Ovyo: "Negligently careless." Lioness. Daughter of Kweu. Sister of Ajiza. Didn't receive as much attention as Adabu's other cub, Bavu. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Pala: Tigress. She informed Mangel and Singa to the whereabouts of their cubs, and led them to the cubs. When Rafiki said that one lioness needed to go find Shyla, she volunteered despite her being a tigress, and was allowed to go. She met Vitani while searching, and they began to search together. When they did find them, Pala was forced to watch as Vitani acted recklessly and was killed as "an example" for Shyla. Pala was forced to run from superior numbers, but promised Shyla that she would return for her. She later found Zazu, and sent him to Pride Rock to tell Kovu and Kiara of what she had found and what happened to Vitani. She stalked Shyla, and years later attacked her with Aurora's help, and captured her. Pala stayed with Shyla after she realized what she was doing, and Pala was eventually accepted into the pride of Pride Rock, despite her being a tigress. When she heard of Kusa being betrothed to Cheasala, she was outraged and vehemently argued against it. She later left the pride because she was getting old and wanted to live out the rest of her life in the jungle. Fan fiction: The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir, The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala

Panya: "Mouse." Lioness. Kina Mwasi member who feels Tanabi's pull before any of the others. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Parra: Tigress. Sister of Pala. She came to the Pridelands looking for Pala and to warn them about Ezima's rebellion. She was trapped by Lacchelo along with Kya and Aurora, but also helped them escape. She stayed for some time with the pride, but eventually went back to the jungle. Fan fiction: The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

Pashi: Lioness. Daughter of Ashuma and Bayna, sister to Lusala. She was killed by Chaska's friend in Chaska's takeover of the pride. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Patricia: Lioness. Was a survivor of a hyena attack on her pride when she was a cub. She was taken in and was raised in another pride, where she met Erevu, who she recognized as the cub who she was betrothed to. She went along with Erevu on his journey to save the Pridelands from Scar. Fan fiction: The Last of a Pride

Pendo: Mandrill. Cousin to Rafiki. He fixed Mufasa's back after Mufasa and Taka's encounter with Tono. Fan fiction: A Brotherly Bond

Pumbaa: "To be absentminded." Warthog. In the Lion King, the Lion King 1 ½, and The Lion King II. Overly gaseous warthog that left his home because none of his friends could stand his nearly lethal stench. Was befriended by Timon, and traveled with him in search for a dream home. He helped raise Simba, and was the one doing the most raising of the two of them. He also acted as royal babysitter for Kiara.

Quwin'go: Lion. Son of Kusa and Cheasala, brother of Zariy. He and his brother wanted to follow Shyla and Monagbor to the Strengthlands, and they decided he should go. He went while Zariy distracted the parents. He became trapped in a bowl of land with a herd of zebras, who thought of him as their chosen one. He was told that to leave he would have to heed Uhäki's words. He helped Irawh during an earthquake that put an opening in the bowl, and was thought to have completed the prophecy by doing this. When the zebras left he stayed behind to look for Kutu, a colt that had been lost in the earthquake. He found him after years of searching, and the two of them left the bowl. He helped Kutu find his pride, and was followed by a lioness while doing so. The lioness kept following him even after he delivered Kutu, and told him her name was Thuraia. He was attacked by Irawh, who knocked out Thuraia and then attacked him. He was saved by a zebra who scared off Irawh, then disappeared into thin air. He fell unconscious, and woke to find Thuraia grooming him. He felt for her then, and was suddenly discovered by his parents. He became King along with Zariy, and made Thuraia his queen. They had a daughter, Kya. He was extremely protective of her, and rushed to her aid along with his mate when they heard she was being held hostage by Lacchelo. Fan fiction: The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki, The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars

Rai: Advice, opinion. Lioness. Mother of Sarabi. She was a friend of Uru's. Fan fiction: Taka: The Rising Sun

Ramalah: Lion. Mate to Chakula, father to N'ga and Sufa. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Rambo: Hyena. Friend of Kito. Has large paws, and idolizes Scar. Ambushed Natera in the jungle along with several hyenas and Jarimon. After the ambush failed he and the rest of the hyenas followed the Pridelanders back to Simba, where they asked to be let into the Pridelands. Angry at Kovu's only letting the leaders' family into the Pridelands, he scarred Kovu across his other eye. He refused to leave the Pridelands with the rest of the hyenas, and was attacked. Seeing no other way out he drowned himself in a river. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Ramla: Lioness. Member of Simba's Pride. Accidentally gave Kiara and Tanabi a sick gazelle to eat. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

R'ana: Lioness. She reassured Simba when he doubted his abilities as king. Fan fiction: King of Hearts

Rashi: Lion. Erevu's brother. He was instructed by his mother to take Erevu and himself to Sarabi. He died after delivering Erevu to Sarabi. Fan fiction: The Last of a Pride

Raufu: "Gentle." Lion. Mate to Mizani and Mmazinka. Father of Chagina, Msasi, and Riaria. Rogue lion. Unknown whether he actually stayed to raise his cubs or not. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Rayana: Lioness. Daughter of Ariko and Bayngo, sister to Cheasala. She tried to reassure Cheasala when she woke up. She is stubbornly sure that she and her sisters' coming to pride rock was for the best. Fan fiction: The Lion king VII: Kusa and Cheasala

Red: Lion. Son of Natera and Mahamid. Named for his red paws. Only one of Natera and Mahamid's cub to be named by Mahamid. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Rhina: Nosy lioness. A friend of Kiara's. Fan fiction: Hyena Love

Riaria: "To observe." Lioness. Daughter of Raufu and Mmazinka. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Rindimo: He has a long and colored history, with many, many adventures. Despite being a cheetah, he has a passion for lionesses, and has many of The Lion King's cast in his "little black book." He appears to enjoy tormenting Simba, beginning with an un-described incident in Simba's cubhood involving Simba covered in honey and an anthill. He is extremely intelligent, and has a mad scientist bent, having even built a working doomsday device. He has also starred in many one-shot fan fictions in many different settings, all of them with humorous intent. Fan fiction: numerous

Runu: Lion. Prince of the Boulder of Strength. Son of Mangel and Singa, and brother to Aurora and Timba. Rather timid. Was cubnapped by several lions on a walk with his parents and grandparents, along with Timba and Shyla. They were taken to the Outlands. He was easily intimidated by Sekeita, and for a time was used as a ball by Tanko and Kadio. He was forced to hide when they were discovered by Pala, and was taken to the Elephant Graveyard by Sekeita. There they were rescued by their parents, although Shyla was taken away by Sekeita again. He grew up from being the smallest runt of the pride to the biggest lion, though was still very timid. He later became Baynarr's guardian. He died protecting Baynarr from Shyla. Fan fiction: The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness

Russtet: Hippo. Leader of a group of hippos. After Kusa tried to hunt one of his group he agreed to let Kusa go because he was royalty, but not until he got proof of his lineage. He sent Corga to get Shyla and Monagbor. He released Kusa when Shyla and Monagbor came. Fan fiction: The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala

Ryoko: Lioness. Daughter of Ewali and Nakita. Sister of Nyota'kauta, Sadiki, Ugas, and Wingu. She became sick when she was young, worrying her father to no end until she was better. Unfortunately, her health didn't last, and she died of illness only a few weeks later. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Sabor: Cheetah. Friend of Cheetayta and Cheetahto. She and the others pursued Alyssa relentlessly. Fan fiction: Alyssa meets Sabor, Cheetayta, and Cheetahto

Sade: Lioness. Mate to M'heetu. She rescued him. She was killed on Elanna's orders after Simba and Nala escaped. Fan fiction: King of Hearts

Sadiki: "To accept and believe." Lion. Son of Ewali and Nakita. Brother of Nyota'kauta, Ryoko, Ugas, and Wingu. Was a very clever cub. After the death of Ryoko and Wingu, he began to become more arrogant, but hid it around his family. He became ill and passed away, bringing much sorrow to his parents. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Sahau: "Lapse of memory." Lion. Son to Jahili and Taraji. Father to Shetani. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Samawati: "Sky." Daughter of Ewali and Nakita. Mother of Nakisisa. Sister of Jemasi, Machwa, and Ugas. She was named heir of Kivuli by her parents as soon as she was born. She became a strong, supportive lioness, everything that the previous heir, Ugas, was not. She was there to comfort her father after Ugas's death. When the pride was taken over by rogues, she was eyed lustfully by Kifuli, though she had no idea. She later found out what the rogue wanted when he returned to cubnap her as the form of his revenge on Ewali. She escaped while he was sleeping, unaware that he was following her not long after she escaped. He toyed with her until he finally revealed himself to her. She tried to make it back to her pride, but Kifuli hunted her down and raped her. She woke the next morning and slowly and painfully made her way back to the pride, being discovered by Orissah and Kesha. She was found to be carrying Kifuli's cub, but vowed she would love the cub no matter what. She gave birth to the cub and named it Nakisisa, the boy having the same black pelt as his father. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Sanhira: Lioness who came left the Pridelands with Tojo and Tamira. Rather headstrong. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

Sannvu: Lion. Son of Kovu and Kiara, brother of Natera. When he grew up he left with several other Pridelanders for the jungle to find a vine that would cure Simba. In the jungle he ran across Morowa. He invited her to come back to the Pridelands with him once they had found the vine, and later they were married. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Sarafina: Lioness. Played the most minor role in any of the Lion King films, only speaking the line "Hmm, what do you think, Sarabi?" in The Lion King and "My, how you've grown." in The Lion King II. This lack of material about her has lead to her being used in many fan fictions. Is a good friend of Sarabi. Also is reputed to have eaten Banzai and Ed's father in The Lion King Broadway.

Sarafina II: Lioness. Daughter to Natera and Mahamid. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Saziah: Lioness. Scar's lover. She and Scar were able to make it through anything, even Mufasa lying to her about Scar loving Sarabi as well as her. When Scar saw Mufasa and Sarabi together, her assumed Sarabi was Saziah. He confronted Saziah the next day about how she had betrayed him, and killed her by pushing her off a cliff. Fan fiction: Scar

Scar: Lion. Usurper to the throne of the Pridelands. Brother to Mufasa, uncle to Simba. Son of Ahadi and an unnamed mother. Originally named Taka until he was scarred across his left eye. Causes are unsure, but Disney gives the reason of him being hit in a wildebeest stampede. He then asked to be called Scar. Grew up in Mufasa's shadow. Allied himself with the hyenas when he was young, and used them to take over the Pridelands by having them help him kill Mufasa and run Simba out of the Pridelands. Let the hyenas into the Pridelands as his first act in a very unsuccessful rule. Turned the Pridelands into a barren wasteland, causing all of the animals to leave, save for the hyenas and lions. Imposed a strict law on not comparing him to Mufasa, or even mentioning Mufasa in any way. The Lion King Broadway also mentions that Scar felt the need to be adored by his subjects, and went at least a little crazy over it. When Simba returned to claim the throne, Scar tried to have Simba killed by framing him for Mufasa's death. Admitted to Simba before he tried to throw him off of Pride Rock that he was Mufasa's killer. Simba gained strength from his rage of finding this and leapt on top of Scar, forcing him to tell the Pride that he killed Mufasa. Scar was rescued by the hyenas, but pursued by Simba. Scar fought Simba and was thrown off a cliff into a circle of hyenas. The hyenas turned on Scar, and flames leapt up, obscuring the camera. It is unknown whether or not Scar died there or later, and several fan fictions have been written showing what would have happened if he had lived.

Sekeita: Lioness. Mate to Scar, sister of Tanko and Kadio. The dominant one of the siblings. She was Scar's first mate. She cubnapped Runu, Timba, and Shyla and told them that she was now their mother, and threatening them with death if they managed to tell anyone where they were. She was forced to move with the cubs when they were discovered by Pala and hid with them from Mangel and Singa. She later moved the cubs to Elephant Graveyard, where she plotted with the hyenas to use the cubs as bait to kill the royalty of both kingdoms. After the plan went wrong, she grabbed Shyla and ran away with Tanko and Kadio to the Dusklands. She raised Shyla to love her and hate her parents. She accompanied Shyla to the Pridelands to kill her parents, but was forced to leave when the Pride attacked. She returned years later with Shyla in an attempt to kill Baynarr. A few days later they attacked again, but Sekeita was beaten and ran off. She decided that she would kill Shyla since she did not fulfill Scar's prophecy. She was killed by Shyla, who pushed her into a river. Fan fiction: Darkened Love, The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir

Sgt. Grind: Hyena. Sergeant in Cur's army. She was given the task of capturing Shenzi and Simba when they came back to the Graveyard. Not the most intelligent person out there, but perfect for her job. Fan fictions: Hyena Love

Shade: See Ewali.

Shaelion: Lioness. Shaman. She managed to convince Mufasa to let Sarafina stay in the pride despite her affair, saying that her new cub would be female. Fan fiction: The Father of Nala

Shaka: "Concern, trouble." Lion. Brother of Ahadi. Mate to Avina. After he found Avina dead, he ran after the hyenas into their land and demanded that they pay. When they refused to help he flew into a rage and killed Jalkort before having the entire clan kill him. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands, King of Hearts

Shani: Wonder. Lioness. Mate to Ni, mother of Tojo. She left her pride with Ni, Tojo, and Namba after it had been torn apart. She was killed by Zira. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

Shap: Lioness. Daughter of Ashuma and an unknown lioness. Was killed in Chaska's extermination of the cubs. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Shara: Lioness. Adopted daughter of Ugas and Kilwa. Adopted sister of Tarna, Tau, and Zarmu. Originally she was friends of Tarna and Zarmu. She and her other two friends were taken in by Ugas, and named his cubs. She and the others were happy about it at first, but they began to worry about Ugas's instability and increasing hostility. When Ugas was banished, she and her siblings refused to follow him into exile. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Shashi: Lioness. Mate of Ashuma. She was considered the pride's expert in spiritual matters. When Meersha came to her with her story of the Benighted Water, she warned her to stay away from it. She also argued that the pride should stay loyal to Ashuma as they had vowed to do. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Sheena: First sighting: Lioness. She was abandoned by her parents. She was found in the grass as a cub by Tau, who introduced Ewali to her. Ewali offered to take her into his pride, which she accepted gratefully. She slowly began to realize feelings for Machwa. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Second sighting: Lioness. Mate to Shene. She was forced to mate with Scar, and as a result gave birth to Nuka. She and Shene decided it was best if they raised Nuka and Nela, and Taka gave them his permission. Fan fiction: A Reborn Soul

Shene: Lion. Mate to Sheena. He decided that it was better if he adopted Scar's children for the time being, and did so with Taka's permission. He also forgave Taka for mating with his wife. Fan fiction: A Reborn Soul

Shenzi: One of the three main hyenas in The Lion King. She, Banzai and Ed were ordered to kill Simba twice, and failed both times. She and her friends moved into the Pridelands and took over when Scar became king, and were finally driven out by Simba, but not before she and her friends discovered Scar's denial of the hyenas as his allies and killed him. She has been brought back to the Pridelands in many fan fictions.

Shetani: Devil. First sighting: Hyena. Daughter of Genasi. Sister to Dagona. Mate to Gakan. Her twin brother was murdered in front of her by a lioness when she was one year old. She was forced to flee from her clan for a murder she did not commit. She was found by Gakan, who helped her get food when she had injured her leg while hunting alone. She loved Gakan, but hesitated to admit it and submit to her desires, though she eventually did. She and Gakan sat and starved Asari when she was injured, waiting for her to die for her to eat her. While this happened, Shetani revealed to Gakan that she had seen Mpande being killed, and also that she had been treated kindly by Mpande. Asari tricked her into coming close enough to be grabbed, and Asari forced Shetani to tell he who killed Mpande. After learning that Asari was Mpande's daughter and killing her out of mercy, Shetani refused to eat her. Fan fiction: The Egg, Goodbye, Morals

Second sighting: Hyena. Shenzi's mother. She taught her daughter that she must rule the hyenas as a family tradition. She also taught her daughter the firm importance of fear and respect. Fan fiction: Respect

Third sighting: Lioness. Daughter of Sahau, mother of Zira. Felt she was exiled from the pride by Dhahabu. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Shianna: Lioness in Amani's pride. Comforted Nakita when Ryoko and Wingu became ill. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Shiava: Lioness. Mate to Teren, mother to Koto. She was raised in Africa, but brought to America to live in a zoo for two years. She met Teren in the zoo. She was sedated and taken away from Teren back to Africa along with Koto. When she woke in Africa, she arrived just in time to see the presentation of Mufasa. She was allowed by Ahadi to become one of his pride, and she renamed Koto as Meric, so that he would always remember his father. She found Zulu next to her dead mother, and cared for her and raised her as her own. When she heard that Meric and his friends had gone to the Elephant Graveyard, she ran to them and ordered them to leave. She was killed trying to stall the hyenas. The pride didn't find her half-eaten body until days after the attack. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Shimbekh: Hyena. A seer. She befriended Makhpil. She was asked to lie to Scar by Shenzi so that Shenzi could rule the Pridelands. When she did so, she was stripped of her sight of the future. When she was given details from Makhpil, she was still able to make some correct predictions. She told Scar that he must send away Mabatu, or he would kill his mother and then Scar. She finally admitted to Uzuri that she had lied about many of her prophecies. After doing so she threw herself off the edge of a gorge, killing herself. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Shli'hi: Cheetah. Brother of Kishi and Blihi. Leader of his brothers. He wandered around the wilderness as a cub, and helped Kublia when he was exiled. He and his brothers followed Kublia back to the Pridelands to help him reclaim his throne. Fan fiction: The Fire Inside, Judgment Day

Shujaa: "Hero." Lion. Son of Mpande and Haja, brother to Asari. Blind like Mpande, but unlike him he was a runt. He had difficulty in overcoming his blindness. He was killed by Sicwele in the attack on Mpande. Fan fiction: Morals

Shyla: Lioness. Princess of Pride Rock. Daughter of Kovu and Kiara, sister to Mangel. She was cubnapped along with Timba and Runu on a walk with her family and taken to the Outlands. She was told to call Sekeita "Mother." She was forced to hide from her parents when they were found by Pala, and was later taken to the Elephant Graveyard by Sekeita. When Sekeita's plan to kill the kings and queens of both kingdoms went wrong, she was taken by Sekeita as a last, desperate act. She was carried to the Dusklands. She was found by Vitani and Pala, who were unable to save her. Shyla watched helplessly as Sekeita killed Vitani as "an example" of what Shyla would one day have to do. Shyla grew up under Sekeita's influence, accepting Sekeita as her mother and her heart filling with hatred towards her true parents. She came back to the Pridelands years later, denouncing her parents. She attempted to fight Kovu, but was overrun by his pride. She was released from them by Kovu's order, and ran off to the Dusklands. Years later she returned and attempted to kill Baynarr, but had to settle instead for killing Runu. Days later she attempted to kill Baynarr again, but was overwhelmed by Aurora and Pala. She was taken back to Pride Rock. Eventually she gave in to her want for her parents that had been buried inside her, and she accepted them and became Queen of the Pridelands, but felt unworthy to rule over the kingdom after what she had done. She met Monagbor, who put in her head the thought that she might end the pride if she didn't have a cub. She kept seeing Monagbor at the water hole, and they grew closer. She was attacked by Sekeita and her brothers, but managed to defeat them with Monagbor's help by pushing them into a river one by one. After this she declared that Monagbor would be her mate and that he would be king. They bore a cub, Kusa. She and Monagbor also accepted several lionesses from Ariko and Bayngo's pride due to the need for younger lionesses. Among them was Kusa's betrothed. She became a fair and just queen. She was furious when Mangel and Singa died and she wasn't invited to the ceremony due to her past with their children. Fan fiction: The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir, The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala, The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Sicwele: Lion. Son of Tshingwayo. Mate to Scai'a. He was deeply in love with her, and when he hit a lioness for mocking Scai'a, he was exiled. He met Dingane, whose ruthless personality and lust for a throne complimented Sicwele's very well. The two of them traveled together until they reached the Outlands, where they found Akasare during a hunt. They raised him, and Sicwele grew fond of Akasare. When Dingane and Akasare went to Lakeside Pride, he stayed away until the event of Mpande's death, where he attempted to rescue Akasare and received a bite from Mpande resulting in a permanent limp. He stayed with Akasare for a year and a half after the attack while Akasare recovered. During this time he also poached food from Shetani and Gakan, making them hate him. Sicwele was given the task of killing Asari. He slept with her, and left her to die the next day, assuming Akasare would rescue her. He attacked Tshingwayo's kingdom with the help of Dingane's new pride, and killed Tshingwayo before being hit by a rock in a freak earthquake. It is unknown whether he died. Fan fiction: The Egg, Goodbye, Morals

Silent Killer: Lion. An Outlander with pitch-black fur. He became good friends with Taka, and developed a bond with Zulu. He came to see Zulu after Meric returned. He and Zulu went off alone, but when he kissed Zulu he was attacked by Taka. In the ensuing argument and fight, he slashed Taka's eye, leaving the famous scar. He then ran off to the Outlands. He later returned, and his relationship with Zulu grew until she accepted his request to become her mate. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Simanga: Lion. Son of KristynLioness and The Sonic God. Fan fiction: A Very Special Birth

Simba: "Lion." Lion. King of the Pridelands. Is the main character of The Lion King and one of the main characters of The Lion King II. Was born to Mufasa and Sarabi and was a childhood friend to Nala. Was chased out of his kingdom by Scar and his hyena allies when Scar killed Mufasa and inherited the throne. Simba went into the desert and almost died of dehydration. Was rescued by Timon and Pumbaa, and learned the carefree lifestyle of Hakuna Matata from them. Simba grew up with them and was finally discovered by Nala, who asked him to return home. Simba refused, but was finally convinced to by Rafiki. Simba returned to the Pridelands and with the help of the pride killed Scar and took back the Pridelands from the hyenas. Became married to Nala.

Exiled several members of the pride to the Outlands and termed them the Outsiders. Reason why is unknown, but frequently accepted reason is that they were still loyal to Scar and intolerant of Simba's rule. Simba had a daughter, Kiara, who he was overly protective of due to dangers that he put himself in when he was a cub. Is approached by Kovu to let him join the Pride. Simba is unwilling to do so, but does anyway due to the fact that Kovu has saved Kiara. Simba tries to get to know Kovu on Nala's advice, and is ambushed by the Outsiders when doing so. Barely escapes to Pride Rock with his life and re-exiles Kovu when he tries to come back and apologize. Sentences Kiara to life under guard. When the Pridelands are attacked by the Outsiders, Simba goes to meet them with the rest of the Pridelanders. Ends up fighting Zira, and their death blows are only avoided by Kovu and Kiara intervening. Kiara shows Simba that the Outsiders are no different from the Pridelanders. Simba cancels all exiles, and all Outsiders join him except Zira. Zira lunges at Simba, only to be knocked away by Kiara, and both tumble down into the gorge. Simba tries to save both of them, but only arrives in time to help Kiara. Many fan fictions have elaborated on what happened to Simba after this.

Singa: Lioness. Princess of the Strengthlands. Daughter to Zaraku and Sithuka. She was presented at the exact same time as Mangel. She met Mangel when she was playing in the Pridelands, and she when she told her parents about Mangel they forbid her to ever see him again, thinking it would cause war between the Strengthlands and the Pridelands. She met him again years later, but Mangel was forced to leave by Kovu. She met him again a year later, and ran off with him to a jungle so they wouldn't get in trouble from their approaching parents. While there she discovered she loved Mangel. When they found their parents later, she watched helplessly as their argument devolved into a fight, then ran off in desperation. They eventually made their way to Pride Rock, where they were found by their parents. She and Mangel were forced to separate, but met again in secret just days later, but were found by Garofé. When the former Outsiders attacked and Garofé attacked Mangel, she put herself between Garofé and Mangel, and was hurt. She recovered, and became Mangel's mate. She and Mangel later moved back to the Boulder of Strength to rule there. There she had three cubs: Aurora, Timba, and Runu. When Timba, Shyla, and Runu were cubnapped by three mysterious lions she did everything she could to find them. She eventually found Timba and Runu, but Shyla was taken by the lions again. Later, when her parents died, she was devastated, but managed to recover seeing her cubs grow up. She and Mangel stepped down as king and queen when Timba and Larka had a child. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: A Clash of Kingdoms, The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir

Sinzia: "To daydream, to doze." Hyena. Twin sister to Kibaraka. The less intelligent of the two. Fan fictions: The Chosen.

Sioka: Lioness. Outsider. She was with Zira when she attacked Simba the first time. She had an enormous crush on Kovu her entire life, and made numerous offers to him. Fan fiction: Reign of Darkness

Sira: "Residue." Lioness. Queen of the Pridelands. Mate to Mohatu and mother of Ahadi. She died defending her cubs from lions who thought the only way to stop the drought in the Outlands was to kill Mohatu's family and end his reign. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Sirati: Lioness. Mate to an unnamed lion. Mother of Zawadi. Sister of Moja. She absolutely loved hunting, so much so that she would try to even when sick. She slowly fell in love with an unnamed lion, and then became ill when an epidemic hit her pride. She recovered and became the unnamed lion's mate and bore his cub. Fan fiction: Diseased Dreams

Sisasi: Lioness. Mate to Mkase and mother to Mfalme. Was exiled by Giza when Mkase stopped him from raping a female cheetah. Later came back and begged for mercy during a drought, only to have Mkase killed and herself and Mfalme chased from the Pridelands. Later returned with Mfalme, who avenged his father's death, allowing her to stay at Pride Rock. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Sithuka: Queen of the Strengthlands. Mate to Zaraku, mother to Singa. She and her husband refused to let Singa anywhere near Mangel, thinking that it would cause war between the Strengthlands and the Pridelands. When she found her daughter with Mangel years later, she got into a fight with Kiara and Kovu. When they finished fighting and found Singa and Mangel, she and her husband reinforced the ban of seeing Pridelanders. Later she and her husband softened to Mangel, and stepped down as king and queen to let him rule. She later died protecting her grandchildren from hyenas. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: A Clash of Kingdoms, The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio

Skulk: Hyena. Spy for Shenzi under Scar's reign. Very quiet. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Snitch Alert Squad (SAS): Police force whose mandate is to prevent all lies and unauthorized previews from leaking out to the public. Their number one criminal is Loa, who they are constantly after for her Channel Education/Information show. Fan fiction (Place the phrase "Channel Education/Information:" in front of all titles): Interview with Simba—Insider Information on the Lion King, Multiply Your Friends with Home Cloning, Interview with Timon—Insider Information on TLK 1 ½, I'm Dreaming of an Orange Halloween (Where Has All the Pumpkin Gone?)

Sufa: Lion. Son of Ramalah, brother of N'ga. He fought with his brother for five days and nights with no sleep over the magical white lioness Minshasa, only to have Minshasa decide to marry a lion with similar powers to hers. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Sulubu: "Effort." Lion. Cub to Mfalme and Malkia. Killed by hyenas when only months old. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Sundari: Lioness. Mate to Cheshi. She met him as a cub, and their friendship blossomed into a beautiful marriage. She left with him to live on the borders of Kimondo where Tau generously let them stay. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Taili: Lioness. Daughter of Brisa. She went out to play one day and was captured by a bald eagle. The eagle finally dropped her in the middle of a desert, where she found another lion. She learned his name was Kiru, and he took her to his den to eat and they played together. The next day Kiru helped her find her way home. Fan fiction: The Lost Lion

Taka: "Filth, garbage, dirt." See Scar.

Taka II: Lion. Son of Kovu and Kiara, brother to Mufasa II. He was named Taka for looking exactly as Scar once did. At birth Rafiki blessed him and his brother with medicine that would protect them from gunshots. He was separated from his pride by a hunter, with only his brother as a companion. They were found by Zira and raised by her, learning to kill. When taka finally returned to the Pridelands with his brother, they discovered that the pride had been forced to leave by the hunters. The two brothers swore revenge on the hunters and started a bloody campaign against the hunters' camp, earning them the names the Ghost and the Darkness, Taka II being the Ghost. After Mufasa II was killed Taka II swore to kill the hunters who had killed his brother or die trying. He was shot dead by a hunter, the medicine given to him at birth being nullified by the lion-claw necklace the hunter was wearing. Fan fictions: The Lion King 3: The Ghost and the Darkness

Takyla: Hyena. Daughter of Amarakh. Some thought that she should be clan leader instead of Shenzi. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Tama: Conclusion. Hornbill. Majordomo to Simba. Replaced Zazu. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

Tambi: Lion. King of White-Feather Pride. Mate to Kinara, father of Chusuka. He overthrew Dashu for the throne, and in turn was overthrown by Ashuma. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Tamie: Lioness. Daughter of Natera and Mahamid. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Tamu: "Gentle." Lioness. Mate to Kubwa, mother to Askari and Mwana. Was killed when Zira attacked wiped out her pride. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Tanabi: Lion. See also Kopa. First sighting: Son to Simba and Nala. Was stolen away from his parents by Monah, and raised by her away from the Pridelands. While away he discovered he was different from other lions, as he has the ability to see not only animals, but an aura surrounding them. He also has the ability to speak with sleeping lions, using "night words," and the lions he talks to have no recollection of the conversation at all. Years later he returned to the Pridelands to take his place as king. He mated with Vitani, and had a son, Nani.

In an alternate timeline, he never left the Pridelands, and instead grew up alongside Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka. With Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani's help he managed to reunite the Pridelanders and the Kina Mwasi. He also helped Nuka find Goshi as a mate. Fan fictions: After the Union, Cracks in the Ice, The Lion King III: Tanabi's Return, Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Second sighting: Son of Simba and Nala, mate to Kranga, father of Kublia. He unrightfully exiled Kublia for the murder of T'lakawa, denouncing Kublia as his son. He did this in revenge for Kublia causing Kranga to die in childbirth. Simba appeared to him, telling him what he did was wrong. He dismissed it as his conscience. He attempted to kill Kublia when he returned, but was instead killed himself. Fan fiction: The Fire Inside, Judgment Day

Third sighting: Son of Natera and Mahamid. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Fourth sighting: Son of Simba and Nala. He was taken from them as a cub by Myra as an example that Myra was better than her sister. Fan fiction: TLK2 And ½: Tanabi's Gone

Tanaki: "Reservoir." Hyena. Was found by Ed as a cub. Was taken in by Ed, but raised to be a leader by Banzai. He was raised to take over the Pridelands. He loved Lanie, but was unsure of when he wanted to tell the pack they were engaged. He also wanted more to life than constant training for the attack on Pride Rock. When several hyenas attempted to ambush Natera in the jungle, he tried to tell them to stop, but was knocked out by Banzai. Accompanied Natera and Mahamid back to their group. Fan fiction: The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Tanda: Lioness. Mate to Ashuma. She was convinced that Ashuma was insane. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Tanko: Lion. Brother of Sekeita and Kadio. He killed Kamau on Scar's order. He helped cubnap Runu, Timba, and Shyla, and was later named uncle to them by Sekeita. When they had been found by Mangel and Singa, it was his job to stay behind and buy time for Sekeita and Kadio to escape with the cubs. He later met with them in the Elephant Graveyard to execute Sekeita's plan. When it went bad he ran away with Sekeita and Tanko to the Dusklands. He and his brother held down Vitani while Sekeita killed her as "an example" for Shyla. He went with Shyla to the Pridelands to help kill her parents, but was forced to leave when the pride attacked. A few days later they tried again, but Tanko and his brother were sidetracked by a lion. He and his siblings led one final attack on the royalty, this time aiming to kill Shyla. He was pushed into a river by the pride. Fan fiction: Darkened Love, The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness

Tano: Lion. Son of Simba and Nala. His enjoyment of adventure often got him into trouble. His tail was severed by a boulder when he knocked off the top of Pride Rock accidentally. He went exploring despite his parents warnings on an extremely hot day, and fell asleep after drinking lots of water. He woke up to find himself in the middle of a wildfire, which, despite his attempts, he died in. It was decided his life would not be mentioned to Kiara when she was born. Fan fiction: Never Like That Again

Taraji: "To expect." Lioness. Daughter of Mfalme and Malkia, sister to Sulubu and Dhahabu. Grew to be a skilled huntress, and mated with Jahili, but abandoned him when she discovered he was Kuchinja's son. When she met him again during the Wahamiji's attack on Dhahabu's pride she saw him in a different light and worked with him in an attempt to stop the battle. After the battle she was married to Jahili. Had a son with her named Sahau. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Taraju: "Order, harmony." Lion. Son to Kovu and Kiara, brother to Fujo. He was carried away in the cheetah attack on Pride Rock. When the cheetahs discovered that he had been taken and Ghera left behind, they tossed him into a gorge. He hit his head on the way down, losing all of his memories. After he healed he was found by Dingane and Sicwele, and was named Akasare by them. He was trained by them to be a killer. He cultivated a lust for the hunt. He went to Dingane's former pride in order to kill the king, Mpande. He fell in love with Mpande's daughter, Asari, in the year he stayed with the pride before he attacked Mpande. When he did attack Mpande he was beaten down and left for dead. When he awoke from unconsciousness he went back to the pride after a year and a half of recovery in the wilderness with Sicwele. He chose to watch Asari starve and die after he mistakenly thought she betrayed him. He attempted to help Sicwele reclaim his throne. After the attack went horribly wrong he led the pride into the Outlands. He thought he could make the Outlands a better place, and slaughtered all but a few of his pride in order to create the beginnings of a utopia. He was found by Fujo and Tumai and went with them back to Pride Rock. He regained his memories and former name with the help of Kovu. The memories helped him see the atrocities he committed, and he went back to the Outlands to serve his punishment. He let himself be killed by Mvushi. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy, Morals

Taran: Lion. Son of Kiara and Kovu, twin sister of Nama. Was passed over to be king when Vanar came to the Pridelands. Was caught by Aren and trained to kill Vanar, but found he was unable to do it. Went back to the Pridelands and lived under Nama and Vanar's rule happily. Fan fictions: The Lion King III: Kovu and Kiara's Pride, The Lion King III—Part II: What Happened the Time When Taran Was Missing, The Lion King IV: The End of a Kingdom

Tarna: Lion. Adopted son of Ugas and Kilwa. Adopted brother of Shara, Tau, and Zarmu. He was originally friends of Tarna and Zarmu. He was taken in by Ugas, along with his other two friends. At first he was happy about it, but when Ugas became more and more frightening and apathetic toward his cubs, he and the others became worried. He and his siblings refused to follow Ugas into his banishment, feeling somewhat vindicated by Ugas's punishment. He left Ewali's pride with Tau and Cheshi when he grew up traveling with them to Kimondo. He was called back to Kivuli by Ewali to help drive out the rogues, which he did with Cheshi, Tau, and Ewali's help. He later returned to Kivuli. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Tau: Lion. King of Kimondo. Mate to Kaia. Son of Masiku and Zahra. Adopted son of Ugas and Kilwa. Brother of Kifuli. He was found injured in the grass by Ugas, who took him back to his den, where Ugas and Kilwa decided to adopt him. Tau was accepted by the pride, and became fast friends with Cheshi. Unfortunately for Tau, his adopted father spent little time with him. His respect for his Ugas dropped further when Ugas adopted three more cubs; Shara, Tarna, and Zarmu. Tau later found Sheena in a field, and helped bring her into Ewali's pride.

Tau's attitude toward his adopted father became more and more frightened, getting to the point that he didn't even want to be around Ugas. He became so troubled that he nearly had a mental breakdown. When Ugas finally was exiled, Tau refused to follow him, instead glad that justice had been served.

He grew up to be a strong lion and decided to leave Kivuli with his mate, Kaia. He moved to a land called Kimondo, and let Tarna, Cheshi and Sundari stay on the boundaries. He was approached by Ewali later about helping him drive rogues that had taken over Ewali's pride out of Kivuli, one of the rogues being his very own brother, Kifuli. He defeated his brother and drove out the rogues with Cheshi, Tarna, and Ewali's help, and later returned to Kivuli. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Tauni: "Epidemic." Lion. Member of the Wahamiji. Knocked unconscious in the fight against Dhahabu's pride. After the fight he was allowed to join Dhahabu's pride. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Taya: Lion. Prince of the Pridelands. Son of Niablah. Good friend of Lakarni. He tried to help her understand her bad dreams and get help for them. He rescued her from Msajah after Msajah created Njozi. He took her to his father, and was told by her to stay after Njozi began to pursue her. He came to Larkarni's aid while she ran from Njozi. He was struck down by Njozi, appearing to be dead. When he came to, he was Lakarni commit suicide. He jumped off the cliff after her to be with her. Fan fiction: Lethal, Visions in the Night

Tayquwa: Lioness. Member of Shyla and Monagbor's pride. Fan fiction: The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala

Teren: Lion. Mate to Shiava, father to Koto. He was raised in captivity his whole life. He met and fell in love with Shiava when she arrived at his zoo. When they discovered she was to leave for Africa again, he tried to console her. When they took Shiva, he desperately and helplessly watched from behind bars as they took his mate and child. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Thel'Jak: Lion. Xaal's first opponent in the arena. He was known as the Cannibal, most likely for his brutal treatment of lions after they had already died. He made a fatal mistake with Xaal and paid for it with his life. Fan fiction: Tournament of Death

Thulan: Lion. Son of Kovu and Kiara, brother of Fasthene. Fan fiction: The Chronicler's Story 2—The Rift

Thuraia: Lioness. She followed Quwin'go when she saw him traveling with a zebra. Even after he left the zebra she kept following him. She tried to save him from Irawh's attack, but was knocked out. She woke up to find him unconscious, and began to groom him. When he woke up they were discovered by Quwin'go's family. She went back with him to the Pridelands, and became Quwin'go's queen. They had a daughter, Kya, and she was rather loose about the restrictions placed on her. Fan fiction: The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Timba: Lion. Prince of the Boulder of Strength. Son of Mangel and Singa, brother to Aurora and Runu. Showed leadership ability even as a cub. He was cubnapped along with his brother and Shyla on a walk with his family. He was taken to the Outlands. He openly defied Sekeita's claims that she was their new mother, and never accepted her. He almost showed himself to his parents when they were looking for him; only Sekeita's threat of death stopped him. He was later taken by Sekeita to the Elephant Graveyard. He was found there by his parents. He grew up to be almost a perfect image of Simba, except for coloring. He found Larka after she came to his pride for help, and became her mate. Together they had a cub, Baynarr. Fan fiction: The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir

Timira: Lioness. Mate to Tojo, mother of Mya. She was a friend of Kiara's, who Kiara looked up to as an older sister even though Timira was old enough to be her mother. Timira was hardy even when she was older. She loved Kiara like the daughter she didn't have, and envied Kiara's life and opportunities, though she didn't let it show. She was jumped by Tojo the morning after Vitani's death as she left Pride Rock, but escaped him, only to be captured a few minutes later. She and Tojo realized they both were in love with each other. She took him back to Pride Rock, and she and Tojo left the Pridelands with Simba and Nala's blessing, with several other lionesses. She and Tojo had a daughter named Mya after they left. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

Timon: Meerkat. Minor comedic character in The Lion King and The Lion King II, but one of the two major characters in the Lion King 1 ½. A failure at tunnel life, Timon decided to leave his home. He decides to look for a paradise after he meets Rafiki, who teaches him the phrase Hakuna Matata. Along the way he met Pumbaa, and together they looked for Timon's dream home, waltzing through epic scenes from the Lion King along the way. He finally found paradise, and lived happily there with Pumbaa until they found Simba. They rescued Simba and raised him, raising along with him several twitches on Timon's part. Helped Simba retake the Pridelands with the famous "Luau!" skit, and by distracting the hyenas from Simba. When Simba had Kiara he acted as one of the royal babysitters.

T'lakawa: Lion. Tanabi's best friend. His death was the cause of Kublia's exile. Fan fiction: The Fire Inside

Toga: Lion. Son of Ashuma and Chusuka. He teased Gatu for his eye. He escaped Chaska's takeover, and met Kumba. He could relate to Kumba, as he had been chased away from his family, too. They both had dreams of taking over a pride. They were found by Lusala and Naynana. They traveled together until they found a pride that he and Kumba wanted to take over. The pride's leaders were still youthful, and Toga gave his life in defense of Naynana. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Tojo: Gash. Lion. Son of Ni and Shani, mate to Tamira, father of Mya. He came with his father to the Pridelands searching for water after his pride had been torn apart, along with his mother and Namba, an unnamed lioness. He was saved by Nala from several crocodiles. He left the Pridelands after that, and chased off Namba after she killed a newborn cub for food. He was disgusted with the level he lived at, and vowed that he would get back in the Pridelands someday. He found his mother dead shortly after with Zira standing over her. Zira knocked him out, and when he came to, his mother was buried and his father was unable to be found. He wandered aimlessly into the Outlands after that, his thoughts of revenge growing deeper and darker. He came upon Nala in the outlands while she was hunting, and confessed his love for her and his wish to be king. When she denied him and left him, he was furious. He stumbled upon Kovu and Kiara in the Pridelands after the events in The Lion King 2, and felt a burning desire for Kiara and a hatred for Kovu, but reminded himself that Kiara was only Nala's daughter, not Nala herself. He decided to ask Vitani quietly who killed his father, and when Vitani told him that her mother did it, he killed her. When Kovu came to discover Vitani's body, Tojo fought Kovu as well, and left him for dead. The next morning he ran after Tamira, and when he caught her, they fell in love at first sight. All of Tojo's hate was washed away by Tamira, and he was taken to Pride Rock. He and Tamira were given Simba and Nala's blessing to leave. Kovu came back, who, to Tojo's surprise, was not dead. He left the Pridelands with Tamira, several other lionesses, and Simba and Nala's blessing. Shortly after he and Tamira had Mya. Fan fiction: Taka Leaves a Scar, Taka Leaves a Scar II: Tojo's Revenge

Tokto: Lioness. Daughter of Ashuma and an unknown lioness. Was killed in Chaska's slaughter. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Tomie: Lion. He was like a brother to Kovu. He befriended Vitani when she came to the Pridelands, and had feelings for her. Fan fiction: Unknown Past

Tomiji: First sighting: Lion. Mate to Walinda. Father of Tomiji and Elekaza. Died for unknown reasons. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Second sighting: Lion. Son of Tomiji and Walinda. Brother of Elekaza. Was left on the borders of the Genge Lands by his mother so that his sister would have a chance to live, the king, Kacha, being unwilling to have any male cubs that weren't his in the pride. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Tono: Anti-lion cheetah. He was killed in an avalanche that was accidentally started by Mufasa and Taka. Fan fiction: A Brotherly Bond

Treize: Lion. Father to Nala. A rogue, he accidentally chased after Pumbaa and Timon in the jungle Simba fled to to escape Scar. He was compassionate, and actually became good friends with Pumbaa. He went against Scar's laws and was attacked and killed by a pack of hyenas. Fan fiction: King of Hearts

Trosia: Tortoise. Mate to Ansom. Fan fiction: The Chronicler's Story 2—The Rift

Tshingwayo: Lion. King of Fakada Pride. Father to Sicwele. He exiled Sicwele after Sicwele attacked a lioness. He was killed by Sicwele when he returned to take the throne. Fan fiction: Goodbye, Morals

Tufura: Lioness in Simba's pride. Fan fiction: Never Like That Again

Ugas: Lion. Son of Ewali and Nakita. Brother of Nyota'kauta, Ryoko, Sadiki, and Wingu. His unnatural tendency to cause trouble was evident even as a cub. His troublemaking only became worse after the death of Ryoko and Wingu. He didn't want to cause trouble, but he felt that he had to. He missed his sisters and brother dearly after they left his life, and blamed himself for Sadiki's death, as he was wrestling with him moments before Sadiki became ill. He even considered running away as Nyota'kauta did, and was only talked out of it by Kube. Instead, he decided to follow his parents when they traveled to Kivuli. He and Kilwa began to develop a relationship and became mates, much to the disapproval of his father, due to the fact that Kilwa was much older than him, and he wasn't even a full-grown lion. He and Kilwa adopted Tau after finding him wounded in the grass in Kivuli. This ultimately led to Ewali's unannounced decision to take away Ugas's title as heir.

Ugas found himself drifting farther and farther away from the pride and his father, the pride's lack of trying to help him out of his rut propelling him further away in a vicious cycle. He adopted three more cubs, Shara, Tarna, and Zarmu, which only brought even more of his father's disappointment down on him. He constantly saw himself as growing up, and felt that his father wasn't giving him nearly enough credit for his actions. He spent very little time with any of his cubs, the cubs also not wanting to be around him as much. He and Kilwa slowly fell apart in their relationship, and none of the pride wanted to be near him due to his increasingly hostile attitude.

Ugas's anger flew out of control when he was informed by Ewali that he wouldn't be their heir to the kingdom. Ugas attacked his father, intent on killing him, only failing because Ewali pinned him. The next day he was exiled, his anger reaching its climax. He ran into the savannah, not one of his cubs or his mate following him. He came back a few days later, asking to be reaccepted and made the heir again, but was cast out into the savannah again. He wandered into the savannah and was completely unable to fend for himself, and was slowly tormented into madness, begging the gods to help him rebuild his life. He finally committed suicide by jumping off a cliff, his mind clouded and confused. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Uhäki: First sighting: Hyena. One of the first kings of the Pridelands. His spirit was made king after he sacrificed himself to save the current king, Baytamba. His reign ended after the cub named after him grew up. Fan fiction: The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Second sighting: Lion. Son of Baytamba. He was named after the zebra who gave his life for his father. It was thought that the spirit of the zebra helped his parents have cubs, as they had none before this. He became king when he grew up, replacing the original Uhäki's spirit. Fan fiction: The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Umi: Lioness at Pride Rock. Fan fiction: Reign of Darkness

Umla: Lioness. Queen of an Outlander pride and mate to Xan. She furiously pursued Askari when he invaded her lands. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Unaro: Lion. Grandson of Natira. Rogue who found Meersha, Banjija, and Gatu wandering in search of food. He told them where they could get food, but he had to get rid of what little mane hairs they had grown. He pulled out Banjija's, and told Banjija about his suspicions of what has going on between Meersha and Gatu. He told Banjija that he'd also rip out Gatu's tail tuft as well as his mane, and he did so when Banjija told Gatu to get his mane removed, although Gatu struggled. He told the male cubs to go bring him back food, and then he would let Meersha go. After they left Unaro took Meersha to see his grandmother, explaining to her that his grandmother always asked him to bring back a cub, each time telling him that this wasn't the cub she wanted. He tried to keep Meersha from leaving, and was furious when she escaped with her friends with Gali's help. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Uru: Lioness. Mate to Ahadi, mother of Taka and Mufasa. She has appeared in too many fan fictions to count.

Urumu: Lioness. Mate to Ahadi, mother of Taka and Mufasa. She has appeared in numerous fan fictions, though she is not portrayed as Ahadi's mate quite as much as Uru.

Utwala: "Management, discipline." Quiet lioness. Helped Kiara learn to walk again. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Uzuri: "Beauty." Lioness in Ahadi's pride. Very skilled at leading group hunts. She accompanied Ahadi to investigate Avina's death. When Kh'tel attempted to learn where Beesa's body was to eat her, Uzuri nearly killed him out of anger, only being stopped by Taka. She was told by Shimbekh how she had lied about her prophecies. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Vanar: Lion. King of the Pridelands. Born to Vitani and Aren. Father of Ahnu. Falls in love with Nama and become King of the Pridelands as Kovu's successor. Fan fictions: The Lion King III: Kovu and Kiara's Pride, The Lion King III—Part II: What Happened the Time When Taran Was Missing, The Lion King IV: The End of a Kingdom

Vatina: Lioness. Sister to Sarabi. Mufasa's cubhood girlfriend. Fan fiction: A Brotherly Bond

Vikari: Lion. Friend of KristynLioness. Fan fiction: A Very Special Birth

Vitalani: See Nela.

Vitani: Lioness. Daughter of Zira. Father is unknown, but widely assumed to be Scar. She helped Nuka start the fire for Kiara's hunt, and also spied on Kovu during his infiltration of Pride Rock. She was one of Zira's most enthusiastic supporters, but also the first to realize how foolish and self-destructive Zira's war had become. She led the rest of the Outsiders over to the Pridelander side. She has been portrayed in many fan fictions after this.

Wahamiji: "Nomads." Six sons who left the Pridelands when their father, Giza, was killed. Attacked the Pridelands years later, killing Mfalme. Later went to war with Dhahabu's pride, where three of the six members were killed.

Walinda: "You guard." Lioness. Mother of Tomiji and Elekaza. Rogue lioness who came to the Genge Lands when she was pregnant. She gave birth to Tomiji and Elekaza there, and was forced by Kacha to make Tomiji leave, or else her and her cubs would leave. She helped Eleza give birth to her last and final litter. She took Ewali in after he was given to her by Kacha to take care of. She renamed him Shade, and was a good, caring mother to him. She taught him how to survive on his own, and comforted him whenever he was hurt by his father and siblings. She worried for Ewali's safety, and when his father hurt his leg badly, she finally decided that it was no longer safe for Ewali to stay. She helped him get out of the kingdom, and when Kacha found out, he killed her daughter as punishment. She gave her daughter a funeral with Mizani's help, and died a few days later from starvation, consumed by her grief. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Wilku: Lioness. Adopted daughter of Kovu and Kiara. Was adopted by them after their own cub died in childbirth. Fan fiction: The Next Royal

Wimbo: "Song." Lioness. Childhood love of Askari, she was killed when Zira destroyed her pride. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Winda: "To pursue." Lioness. Daughter of Njaa and Asumini. Became Mohatu's betrothed. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Wingu: "Cloud." Lioness. Daughter of Ewali and Nakita. Sister of Nyota'kauta, Ryoko, Sadiki, and Ugas. She became sick when she was little, causing her father grief until she recovered. She became sick again a few weeks later, and was unable to recover, dying from the illness. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Xaal: Lion. Lion who had been taken prisoner by humans and forced to participate in arena matches. He watched Kovu be put into the cage next to him. He thought Kovu might be able to get out of the arena games with his help. He agreed to help Kovu get free if Kovu would return the favor. Fan fiction: Tournament of Death

Xan: Lion. King of an Outlander pride and mate to Umla. He pursued Askari when he entered his lands. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Yakuti: "Ruby." Lioness who got help after Kiara broke her leg. Fan fiction: Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Yawnda: Lioness. Member of Broken-Claw pride. She protested against Banjija and Gatu's joining the pride, insisting that they were adults. Fan fiction: The Coming of Meersha

Yolanda: The first lioness to notice Taka's scar. She also assisted Ahadi with the fighting demonstrations for the cubs. Fan fiction: Chronicles of the Pridelands

Zaraku: Lion. King of the Strengthlands. Mate to Sithuka, father of Singa. When he learned of Singa's meeting Mangel and that half his pride was made up of former Outsiders, he forbid Singa to ever go near Mangel again, fearing it would provoke war. When he found out years later that his daughter was with Mangel, he was determined to get her away from "that rat." His constant insults about Mangel and the Pridelands caused a fight to erupt between him, Sithuka, Kovu, and Kiara. When they found Singa and Mangel the next day, they reinforced their ban on meeting with Pridelanders. Later he softened to Mangel, and stepped down to let Mangel take his place as King. He later died protecting his grandchildren from hyenas. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: A Clash of Kingdoms, The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio

Zariy: Lion. Son of Kusa and Cheasala, brother of Quwin'go. He distracted his parents while Quwin'go snuck off to follow Shyla to the Strengthlands. He was later forced by his parents to tell where his brother went. Fan fiction: The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki

Zarmu: Lion. Adopted son of Ugas and Kilwa. Friend of Shara and Tarna. He was taken in by Ugas, along with his other friends. At first he thought it would be a good life, but when he realized Ugas was changing for the worst, he and the others began to keep their distance from him. He and his siblings refused to follow their adopted father into exile, finally being rid of the monster that troubled their lives. A few days later he found Ugas's body outside the kingdom and ran to report it to Ewali. He couldn't suppress the sadness he felt when he went back to his siblings

He was forced to leave with Ewali and the other males in his pride in order to live. He traveled with Ewali to Kimondo, and the group returned to Kivuli, reinforced by Tau, Cheshi, and Tarna, and drove off the rogues and took back the kingdom. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Zawadi: Lion. Son of Sirati and an unnamed lion. Fan fiction: Diseased Dreams

Zazu: Hornbill. Majordomo to the King of the Pridelands. He enjoys official procedure. He first served for Mufasa. He promised Mufasa to repay the debt that Mufasa made on him when he saved him from a young Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. The debt was finally repaid when he helped Mufasa get Sarabi out of a gorge. He was named King's Advisor after that. He was given the job of looking after Simba, and nearly failed in his task when Simba wandered into the Elephant Graveyard. He was imprisoned by Scar in a cage of bones after Mufasa's death for an unknown reason. He was released when Simba returned to reclaim the throne. He opposed the admission of Kovu into Simba's pride, and was all for continuing the exile of the Outlanders. Most fan fictions placed after the story have him having a change of heart, just as the other lions in the Pride Rock pride had.

Zeek: Hornbill. Impressionable in his youth. His feathers were black. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Zinga: "Change direction." Lioness. Mate to Kacha. Mother of Mmazinka. She didn't love Kacha, and he didn't love her, and they were both very plain about that fact. However, the two enjoyed each other's company. They had a cub, which Kacha saw as his second chance to be a father. Fan fiction: Of Legacies and Cycles

Zira: "Hate." Lioness. Scar's mate and mother to Vitani and Nuka, possible mother to Kovu. She was banished by Simba for an unknown reason from the Pridelands. She swore to kill Simba for his murder of Scar, and raised Kovu to kill Simba and help her reclaim the Pridelands. After Kovu turned on the Outsiders she scarred him across the eye in a fit of anger. After that she and the other Outsiders attacked the Pridelands. Zira and Simba were about to deal their death blows when stopped by Kovu and Kiara. When the rest of the Outsiders accepted Simba's truce, Zira refused it, and launched herself at Simba in a final desperate act. She was tackled by Kiara, both of them falling into the gorge. Kiara managed to find safe ground while Zira fell into the raging river below. Originally she was supposed to have committed suicide when Kiara offered to help her up, but Disney decided this was too dark and edited it out. It is unknown if she died after falling, and fan fictions often refer to her return.

Zulu: Lioness. She was found by Meric and Shiava next to her mother, and accepted into Ahadi's pride, though it needed some persuasion. She is rather quiet. When Shiava died, she became even quieter while grieving for her adopted mother. When Silent Killer came to the Pridelands to see her, she went off with him alone. He kissed her, but they were interrupted by Taka. She watched the ensuing fight, and when she returned to Pride Rock she realized she had feelings for Silent Killer. Their relationship grew until she finally became Silent Killer's mate. Fan fiction: Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Zuri: "Love." Lioness. Daughter of Kovu and Kiara, sister to Mbele. Fan fiction: The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Zuzu: Hornbill. "Foolish, ignorant." Majordomo to Ahadi. He has been portrayed in several fanfictions. He has also been female.

Fan Fictions

Here is a listing of all the fan fictions that have been used in compiling this encyclopedia, first by Name, then hyphen, then Author.

Abandoned Cubs—Eva Janus

After the Union—Akril

Alyssa meets Sabor, Cheetayta, and Cheetahto—Alyssalioness94

A Brotherly Bond—Malli

Bittersweet Farewell—Queen Kakata

Channel Education/Information: Interview with Simba—Insider Information on the Lion King—Loa

Channel Education/Information: Multiply Your Friends with Home Cloning—Loa

Channel Education/Information: Interview with Timon—Insider Information on TLK 1 ½—Loa

Channel Education/Information: I'm Dreaming of an Orange Halloween (Where Has All the Pumpkin Gone?)—Loa

Channel Education/Information: Interview with Scar: Yet Another Attempt to Prove His Innocence—Loa

The Chosen—Loa

The Chronicler's Story—Simba's Journey—Amerilander

The Chronicler's Story 2—The Rift—Amerilander

The Coming of Meersha—Baby Fire Wolf

Cracks in the Ice—Akril

Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian—Amerilander

Darkened Love—Baby Fire Wolf

Diseased Dreams—Samuel Reiman

The Egg—Roger Byrum

Fading Light—KristynLioness

The Father of Nala—Queen Kakata

The Fire Inside—Tessa Mann

The Friend of a King—Lionscape

Goodbye—Roger Byrum

Hyena Love—Loa

An Impossible Love—Amerilander

Judgment Day—Eva Janus

King of Hearts—Michael Evans and James E. Falk

Kovu's Father—Malli

The Last of a Pride—John Bautista

Lethal—Eva Janus

The Lion King 3: The Ghost and the Darkness—Awadu Asgedom

The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope—Emmylou Allen

The Lion King III: A Clash of Kingdoms—Baby Fire Wolf

The Lion King III: Kovu and Kiara's Pride—Agnimon

The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy—Kovukono

The Lion King III: The Murky Future—Victor Tarsus

The Lion King III: Tanabi's Return—Akril

The Lion King III—Part II: What Happened the Time When Taran Was Missing—Agnimon

The Lion King IV: The End of a Kingdom—Agnimon

The Lion King IV: The Lost Trio—Baby Fire Wolf

The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness—Baby Fire Wolf

The Lion King VI: Pride Rock's Heir—Baby Fire Wolf

The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala—Baby Fire Wolf

The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki—Baby Fire Wolf

The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars—Baby Fire Wolf

The Lion King X: Beginning of the End—Baby Fire Wolf

The Lost Lion—Brandin

Morals—Kovukono

Never Like That Again—ZuFic

Nala: My Father's Madness—Unali

The New Friends—Kacie

The Next Royal—Lucki Starz

Of Legacies and Cycles—MinisterSweetGoodKid

Respect—Loa

A Reborn Soul—Heather Roppolo

Sarafina and Chisan—Queen Kakata

Scar—Jenna

Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled—Akril

Taka Leaves A Scar—Unali

Taka Leaves A Scar II: Tojo's Revenge—Unali

Taka: The Rising Sun—Unali

Tournament of Death—Black Lion

Unknown Past—Eva Janus

A Very Special Birth—KristynLioness

Visions in the Night—Eva Janus

Where Did the Hyenas Go?—Kovu

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Authors

Here is a listing of all the people who have worked to bring TLK a little more magic than it already had. They are listed first by their name in alphabetical order by last name, then their masterpieces, in order of being written.

Agnimon—The Lion King III: Kovu and Kiara's Pride, The Lion King III—Part II: What Happened the Time When Taran Was Missing, The Lion King IV: The End of a Kingdom

Emmylou Allen—The Lion King 3: Simba's Hope

Amerilander—An Impossible Love, The Chronicler's Story—Simba's Journey, The Chronicler's Story 2—The Rift, Cub of Destiny I: From Rogue to Guardian

Alyssalioness94—Alyssa meets Sabor, Cheetayta, and Cheetahto

Awadu Asgedom—The Lion King III: The Ghost and the Darkness

Akril—After the Union, Cracks in the Ice, The Lion King III: Tanabi's Return, Simba's Pride: The Road Less Traveled

Baby Fire Wolf—The Coming of Meersha, Darkened Love, The Lion King III: A Clash of Kingdoms, The Lion King IV, The Lion King V: Attempts of the White Lioness, The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala, The Lion King VIII: The Spirit of Uhäki, The Lion King IX: The Falling Stars, The Lion King X: Beginning of the End

John Bautista—The Last of a Pride

Black Lion—Tournament of Death

Brandin—The Lost Lion

Roger Byrum—The Egg, Goodbye

Michael Evans—King of Hearts

James E. Falk—King of Hearts

Eva Janus—Abandoned Cubs, Judgment Day, Lethal, Unknown Past, Visions in the Night

Jenna—Scar

Kacie—The New Friends

Kovu—Where Did the Hyenas Go?

Kovukono—The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy, Morals

KristynLioness—Fading Light, IT'S NOT FRICKIN' SIMBA!, A Very Special Birth

Lionscape—The Friend of a King

Loa—The Chosen, Hyena Love, Respect, Channel Education/Information: Interview with Simba—Insider Information on the Lion King, Channel Education/Information: Multiply Your Friends with Home Cloning, Channel Education/Information: Interview with Timon—Insider Information on TLK 1 ½, Channel Education/Information: I'm Dreaming of an Orange Halloween (Where Has All the Pumpkin Gone?), Channel Education/Information: Interview with Scar: Yet Another Attempt to Prove His Innocence

Lucki Starz—The Next Royal

Malli—A Brotherly Bond, Kovu's Father

Tessa Mann—The Fire Inside, Kisasian's Son

MinisterSweetGoodKid—Of Legacies and Cycles

Queen Kakata—Bittersweet Farewell, The Father of Nala, Sarafina and Chisan

Heather Roppolo—A Reborn Soul

Samuel Reiman—Diseased Dreams

Victor Tarsus—The Lion King III: The Murky Future

Unali——Nala: My Father's Madness, Taka Leaves A Scar, Taka Leaves A Scar II: Tojo's Revenge, Taka: The Rising Sun

ZuFic—Never Like That Again


End file.
